A new beginning: I'm never looking back
by MegaTripleHStephFan
Summary: Sequel to NO good deed goes unpunished. Is this finally a new beginning for Stephanie, does she get out of jail or is she in there forever? Does she make amends with her husband Paul, or is their love forever lost? Do Tyler and Kiren find a way back into her life and give her more hell? You'll just have to read and see. :-)
1. The beginning

**Authors Note**: _You might wanna read the first story to this sequel before you start it, or if you've forgotten what's happened since the last time you read it, might wanna brush up on the last few chapters :-)_

* * *

Stephanie and the man just looked on as the officer ran out to stop the fight.

"I wonder what he had to tell you" said Stephanie

"Well, I guess we'll never know huh?" Replied the man

"I hate for you to see me like this" she said as she put her head down

" I hate for you to see yourself like that" he said softly

Stephanie then had to ask the question that's been on her mind since she came in here.

"Paul, why haven't you come to see me?"

"Don't say I haven't came, I'm here right now aren't I?" He said with a smile.

Stephanie chuckled "Same old Paul I see, but seriously...why didnt you?"

"I don't know Steph, I was angry, hurt and confused"

"Oh," she said softly as she put her head down and then looked back up, "well how are the kids?"

"They're fine, they miss you and kiss your picture goodnight every night"

Stephanie's heart broke. "I miss them to...so much" she choked out

"I mean, I want them to see you, but this isn't the type of place for them Steph"

" I know, trust me I know" she said as she looked away.

"Come on, lets sit down and talk" he said as he guided her over to the couch, he paid for a _special_ visit. Stephanie had heard about these from other prisoners, It's basically a under the table type deal where you get a room in the jail with a TV, and couch, some have beds, and you get nicer food. But this cost top dollar and not just any one person could get it. And it had to be secretly done, this is how most officers made extra pay. They sat down "I've missed you baby, so much. I really have" said Paul

"I've missed you to, I thought you were gonna leave me"

"why?" Asked Paul

"Why not?" Replied Stephanie

He leaned over and kissed her, god it had been so long since she felt his lips on hers. She moaned at the contact and he rested his hand on her cheek. "That's why" he said when he pulled away.

"Because I'm a good kisser?" She asked with a smirk

He laughed, "No, because I love you"

"I love you to" Stephanie said with a smile

"_Soooo_ ummmm, have you replaced me since you've been in here? Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend?" He asked with a laugh

"Fuck you Paul" she said as she hit him and laughed. "Have you replaced me?" She asked with concern and fear in her voice.

"No...I could never replace you"

"It's ok if you moved on Paul" she lied.

"Stephanie, I couldn't move on even if I wanted to, I love you way too much to think about another woman"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"So you haven't had no other bitch up in my house wearing my shit?"

He laughed, "No baby girl, I haven't" He then wrapped his arms around Stephanie and held her.

"So what are we gonna do Paul? You know I'm in here for a while"

"Don't worry about it" he replied calmly

"WHAT!?" She replied as she threw her hands up in the air

"Don't worry about it babe" he repeated

"How could I not!? I'm in jail Paul! They put a bitch in _**jaaaaaail**_!"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny"

"No, it's not, but the way you said it was, look baby I've got the best lawyers in the country working on your case, it's just gonna take some time to gather up all the proper information and half of this shit has to be done under the table...you know, 'gotta give some to get some' type deal"

Stephanie smiled, so after all this time Paul had been looking out for her, and trying to get her out. "Thank you baby"

"Come on Steph, how could I not try to rescue the love of my life and mother of my children, but it is gonna take some time, you do know that right?"

"Yes I know, and it's not like I have a choice anyways but to wait"

"Yeah...so um, what do you have on under that thing?" He asked with a smirk.

"Skin"

"Stephanie!"

She laughed. "See how you like it?" She said as she smiled

He then started to kiss her and touch her and she felt alive again and worth something. Paul had this gift of making her feel so special, even like now when he wasn't even trying. Just as he dipped his hand into her jumpsuit to play with her breast, the officer came back in breathing hard and gasping for air "Oh...yeah...by the way...no touching" he said as he turned and walked out.

They both burst out into laughter and started kissing and touching again. Even though Stephanie was still in this hell hole, things were starting to look up for her again.

Like it so far? Leave reviews :-)


	2. Surprise!

**A/N**: hmm, I updated this way quicker than I expected, don't you guys just love me? Lol :P

* * *

Stephanie returned to her cell with a huge grin on her face, one that wouldn't go unnoticed by Veronica.

"The hell you so happy about, and why are you so late? Visitation isn't but 15 to 20 minutes long, you've been gone damn near two hours, I thought yo ass escaped."

Stephanie laughed and fell down on her bed, smiling and wrapped her arms around herself, thinking about the events that just took place not too long ago.

"Ok bitch, spill"

Stephanie turned her head to look at Veronica. "And if I don't?" She said with a smirk.

In the speed of light, Veronica was over by Stephanie and in her face in a flash "I'll kill you, I'm already in here for doing that to someone, I got nothing to lose"

Stephanie laughed as she sat up on her bed and scooted over for Veronica to sit next to her.

"Paul came"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Veronica said as she jumped up

"Ladies, ladies, keep it down please" a cop said as he walked by.

"Sorry officer, it won't happen again" Stephanie replied

"The hell it won't" Veronica said as she sat back down. "So tell me everything, y'all fucked didnt ya!? Didnt ya!?"

Stephanie laughed, she had never seen Veronica like this before, she knew she was nosy but never thought of her as the gossipy type.

"Calm down girl, and no we didn't fuck...we made love" Stephanie said smiling and blushing.

"Fuck, slept together, made love, sex, nookie, doing the dirty, nut busting, getting ya hold filled, all the same shit to me" Veronica said shrugging

"That's because you've never been in love"

"It's not like I had the chance to be, I did come in here when I was a child remember?"

"Oh" Stephanie said suddenly regretting her words "I'm sorry V, I forgot"

"Uggggh! Whatever, ain't nobody got time for no sob story, now tell me what happened and how did you guys get to do that anyway with all the cops watching?"

"Well you know those little rooms we've been hearing about?"

"Yeah, the ones that cost the cheddar" Veronica said holding up her right hand and rubbing her thumb across her fingers In a fast motion.

"He got us one of those"

"Oooooh, go head Paul!"

Stephanie laughed

"So girl, tell me what happened, details! I want details!"

"Well, basically, after I got over my shock of seeing him, I asked why he hasn't come to see me"

"And he said?"

"Because he was hurt and angry and confused, which I totally understood"

Veronica nodded

"Anyway, long story short, he basically told me that he was still in love with me.."

"Told ya!"

"And that he hadn't replaced me, and that he was gonna get me out of this place"

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows at Stephanie and tilted her head "how?"

"He has the best lawyers in the country working on my case"

"But Kiren and Tyler got you good, _real good_, how do you expect him to.."

Stephanie held up her hand not wanting to hear any negativity. "I'm not worried about it, I mean, I was at first, but I know my husband will do any and everything in his power to get me out. I got to travel the world as a lawyer and made some very good friends along the way who in return, have connections with other lawyers and so on, I'm in good."

"Does Paul know this, is he in contact with them?"

"Yeah, well, I don't know. Maybe, he didnt exactly go into detail, but he just let me know that he'd get me out"

"When?"

"I don't know, it's gonna take some time I know that for sure"

"No kidding"

"Yeah, and it's one of those things where you gotta give something to give something"

"What's he giving in return for your innocence?"

"I don't know"

"Damn, you just as clueless as a homeless man on house arrest"

Stephanie laughed. "I know, but I was too excited about seeing my man to ask questions girl" Stephane said as she softly slapped Veronica on the wrist.

"Shiiiit, I'd ask question first, fuck later"

"And that's the difference between me and you" Stephanie said as she pointed to Veronica and then herself.

"There's a hell of a whole lot more difference between us than that, cause if I were you, I wouldn't be here, I would have never gave Kiren the time of day"

"And trust me I wished I hadn't" Stephanie replied quickly

"Steph,"

"Yes?"

"If you get out.."

"**When**, I get out"

"Yeah, yeah, _when_ you get out, if you ever see Kiren on the street.."

"That ass Is grass"

Veronica gave Stephanie a thumbs up. "That's my girl"

Sephanie laughed. "Lets get some sleep huh?"

"Yeah" Veronica said getting up and walking over to her bed.

Stephanie turned to her side and thought about a lot of things, what's the first thing she'd do when she got out, would she be able to get her job back, would her marriage really ever be the same, could Paul trust her again? And what would she do if she ever saw that bitch Kiren roaming the streets.

* * *

For the last few weeks Paul has been coming by and seeing Stephanie, things couldn't be better for them. He even brought the kids once, and that's only because they begged and pleaded to see their mother. The feeling that Stephanie felt after seeing and hugging and kissing her children after all this time was overwhelming, she didnt want them to see her like this, but she just had to see them, another day couldn't go by and she not see their faces. To her surprise they didnt judge her or ask her a million questions like she thought they would, they were too happy to see their mom to focus on anything else.

The kids had grown so much since she last saw them, she was pained that she missed Dillon and Claire's birthdays, but she knew they wouldn't hold it against her. Today was just going to be another normal day for her, she was going to meet Paul, they were going to have a nice lunch and talk and then she would do what she did best and make up for all the lost time when they hit the sheets.

Stephanie had a huge smile on her face as the officer was walking her to the visitation room, but it soon faded as she realized that they took a right instead of a left. Puzzled by this, she had to ask what was going on.

"Um officer"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the visitation room"

"But isn't it that way?" She said titling her head to the left

"Oh, you're not going to **_that_** one today"

"What?" She said to herself as they finally reached their destination.

"This is where you'll be for today" he said as he unlocked the door and let her walk in. She turned around and saw the officer leave.

She looked around the room and saw that it was pretty regular, it had a TV and a few snacks but it wasn't what she was usually used to. It pretty much looked like the place where the officers came on their break.

Just then, Stephanie starred off into the corner and saw a man standing their with his back turned to her. He was looking at a painting on the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me"

At the sound of her voice he turned around and flashed that infamous smile of his.

"Happy to see me?" He said as he held his arms out as if expecting a hug.

Stephanie scoffed.

"Tyler.."

* * *

Leave reviews :-)


	3. Another warning

"You look surprised to see me babe?" Tyler asked as he stepped towards Stephanie

"Get the hell away from me" she snapped as she turned around to face the door "officer! OFFICER! I'm ready to go now!"

"He's not gonna listen to you" Tyler said softly

"What?" Stephanie asked as she turned back around

"That's my personal cop"

"Oh" she said as she looked down "one of the fake ones that Kiren was talking about huh?" She asked sarcastically

"Yes" he replied in a gentle tone

"Look Tyler, what the hell do you want? You've already made my life a living hell, what more can you do? Take my shower privileges away? Because that's all I really have left to offer you"

He chucked. "No Stephanie, I'm not here to make your life hell, ok? I just wanna talk"

"About what?" She snapped. "Because I don't have anything to say to you"

"I know," he said as he glanced down and then back up. "But I have a lot to say to you, so can we please chat, just for a moment?"

"I want these handcuffs off"

Tyler walked over and pulled a key out of his pocket and un cuffed Stephanie

"There, all better?"

Then with all the strength in her body Stephanie knocked the pure hell out of Tyler, he stumbled back and fell to the floor. Stephanie then got on top and punched him two more times before quickly getting up and kicking him as hard as she could in the balls.

"AARRRRRGGGGGHHH!" He screamed out in pain

Stephanie grabbed the tray of vegetables and dumped them out and then hit Tyler over the head as hard as she could twice with it. Then got on one knee and lifted his head in her hand and punched him yet again, but ten times harder if that was even possible. If its one thing she learned in prison, it's how to fight. That and having Veronica as a roommate to show you a thing or two.

Stephanie stood up and placed a leg on either side of him so that she was standing tall over him. She glanced down as she saw him starring back up at here.

"Now I do" she said as she then walked over to the table, grabbed an apple and flopped down on the black couch. "I'm ready when you are..._babe_"

"Ah, erm..aaa" Tyler tried to make out words but he couldn't, he just lied there as Stephanie laughed and ate her apple.

About 20 minutes later, Tyler finally got to his feet and walked over to where Stephanie was, she was watching some Kpop show. It was the only clear channel that was playing.

"Hmm, I like this group Big Bang, I'll have Veronica steal me an iPod so I can put them on my playlist" she said to herself when she finally noticed that Tyler was up and hovering over her. "Oh, you're finally up" she said as she turned off the TV. "So what cha wanna talk about?"

"You're some piece of work" Tyler said as he eased his body onto the couch across from her and stretched out his legs.

Stephanie laughed. "Ya know, I could say the exact same thing about you"

Tyler laid his head back on the armrest as he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not who you think I am Stephanie"

"Damn right" she said folding her arms

"I did what I did to you because I care about you" he said softly

Stephanie threw the remaining part of her apple at him and it landed on his head. "Bullshit!" She spat out

"Seriously though" he said as he threw the apple to the floor.

" I can't wait to hear this" she said sarcastically

Tyler shifted on the couch so that he was now sitting up and facing Stephanie

It was the first real glance that he got to look at her. All the other times she was either looking down or away.

"Damn, Stephanie, I didn't mean to bruise that pretty little face of yours like that" he said gently and kind of sarcastically as he entwined his fingers.

_The nerve of this bastard! He better hope that I don't run over there and beat his ass all over again_. She thought

"Well, if all you're gonna do is poke fun at what you did to me, then save it, cause I'm not about to listen to it"

"Listen, you gotta feel where I'm coming from Steph.."

"How!?"

"Because, I tried to warn you, I damn near begged you to stay away from Kiren and you wouldn't listen. Did I not say I would kill you _myself_ if you came near her again? And look what happened, I **almost** did"

"Are you her bitch or something?"

"No, Kiren and I go way back. I knew her way before you did, I just lied and said I didn't...I've actually known about you for quite some time, but when you took Paul away, that's when I really started to get to know you because Kiren wouldn't shut the fuck up about you stealing her man"

Stephanie held her hands up. "First of all, I didn't _steal_ him, ok, he came very willingly to me himself. I didn't even know that they were together, she always described him as just a friend and he always described her as a girl he knew or was talking to but not in a serious manner. She's the one who pushed Paul away with her bitching and negative attitude, hell, she's the he who suggested we get together!"

"I think she was saying that just to say it"

"Well that's her own fault, because I was in love with Paul before I even got to know him. So that's just tough shit for her then"

"Look, I didn't come here to discuss the love war over Paul.."

"There is no war, he's **mine**, plain and simple. Always have been, **_always_ will be**"

"Yeah, anyway, so I tried to warn you and you didn't listen and now you're here"

"Because of you, yes"

"Damn" Tyler said shaking his head "Kiren was right, you love to play the blame game when **you're** the one who fucks up"

"Fuck you Tyler" Stephanie said as she stood up to walk away but Tyler stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit its true. But anyway, I came here to tell you that if you get out of here, if you run into Kiren or anything, just stay away and this time listen to me"

"If I see her imma beat her like I beat you, but ten times worse"

"I understand that, but for the sake of your own good, just stay away"

"Or what? You'll attack me again?"

"Or worse" he said softly

"What is your connection with her anyway?"

"I can't tell you that"

"You can never tell me, can you?"

"There's a reason, look, just take my warning and this time don't go looking for trouble"

"I didn't the last time"

"Well, you did walk into a trap, I'll give you that"

"And you knew all about it?"

"Yes"

"And didnt try and warn me again?"

"It wasn't my job to because you should have listened the first damn time" Tyler said more sternly "and besides, I couldn't. Kiren would have known"

"Then how come she didnt know about all the other times?"

"Kiren's smart, but she's not that smart. I'm always one step ahead of her, like I am now. That's why I didn't give you the special treatment room like your husband, she would have known something was up"

"How so?"

"She's been keeping tabs on you while you're in here"

"Why?"

"Just because"

"Figures" Stephanie said as she rolled her eyes. "But how would she know if you visited"

"When people visit, they fill out papers and crap, she knows when your husband is here, she knows exactly when he comes and for how long he stays. If I would have came at the time I did today and did everything your husbands does probably minus the sex" Tyler chuckled as Stephanie scoffed. "Then she would have known that something was up because the schedule would have been out of whack"

"But he's my husband, he can come and visit anytime"

"Yeah, but she knows Paul just as well as you do and he's a timely person, whatever he does is at the exact same time and moment everyday"

"True" Stephanie said as she looked at him. "But what about this little visit were having now, won't she find out?"

"Like I said, I'm always a step ahead, just like Kiren, I got people too, hence my personal little cop."

"The little rat bastard"

"_Heyyy_, Bob did nothing to you" Tyler said as he chuckled

Stephanie let out a little chuckle herself "true, I'm sorry Bob" she said as she looked at the closed door and back at Tyler. "So Bob is gonna erase the report on me being taken out for visitation or something so you don't get caught?"

"Nah, he doesn't have that type of power"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Well, she can see when you were taken out of your cell for visitation and it will baffle her why, but when she sees that it's just a regular visitation and not the kind you get from Paul, she'll immediately think it's a family member or your lawyer or something and not think twice about it, thats why I came today because today is not the day that Paul usually comes. But had I gotten you out and did all sorts of extra for you, then she would deeply start to look into it."

"This bitch thinks she's the damn FBI"

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, well that's Kiren for you"

"Wow, I really thought I knew this girl, I guess not"

"No, you did, she just changed that's all"

"All for Paul?"

"Not just because of him, I mean getting revenge on you was one of the reasons, but she got into a lot of shit and got mixed in with the wrong people, she's done a lot of bad stuff and she's in ties with people that she can possibly never get out of. She's pretty much screwed, but she doesn't let it get to her and I don't know how, I guess she figures that there's no reason to stress over what you can't change"

"True, so all you did was come here to warn me that she'd be keeping tabs on me?"

"Yeah that, and if you run into her just to act normal and as if you don't care, because she'll be waiting for your attack. If you don't act the way she thinks you will, it'll throw her off guard"

"So you're basically saying that at some point Im going to run into her?"

"Yep, on purpose to. I don't know when exactly, but it probably won't be long _**if**_ or when you get out of here. If you don't get out, which she has good faith on that you won't, I wouldn't be surprised if she didnt show up here just for bragging rights. But if she doesn't come, I wouldn't be surprised at that either, I think she just wants to be as done with you as you do with her"

"Good then"

"Yeah, but if she does come.."

"I know, I know, act normal and keep my cool and pretend as if I've moved on"

"Good girl" Tyler said giving Stephanie a thumbs up "then she'll have no reason to come after you anymore because in her mind, if you do that, she'll think you're done. But if you act crazy and make it seem like you're gonna get her, then it will motivate her more to do something. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she got you out of jail herself just to put you back in here when she's done"

"Well I plan on getting out"

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"How?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Stephanie, no lawyer in their right mind would take on your case, especially if they hear my name or Kiren's, we're _very_ well known people...and **not** in a good way"

"Yep" Stephanie said with a smile "but don't worry about it"

"What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing" she said with another smile

"I don't like this"

"Too bad, now can I go? I got your warning, so I don't see why I should have any other reason to stay"

"True, well, I'm going to go. It's probably going to be a while before I see you again, and if you're lucky and play your cards right, You'll never have to see me again" he said with a soft smile.

"Trust me, I'd love that. And you seem to have this way of popping up in my life whenever you want"

"I only pop up when I feel you're in trouble"

"Why?"

"Like I said, I care about you Steph and even though you hate me, I consider you a friend in some weird way"

"And how does Kiren feel about that?"

"She doesn't know"

"She doesn't?"

"I told you, I'm always one step ahead. I mean, do you really think you would have been able to avoid her and get out of some of the shit that you did if she knew? We'd probably both be dead"

"If she's so smart, how come she never suspected you"

"Because she trust me and thats something thats very had to come by when it comes to Kiren and besides, I'm great at playing the role"

"Damn right you are"

He chuckled.

"So, how did it feel to kick my ass?" She asked

"It pained me Stephanie, it really did. Believe me when I say I took absolutely no pleasure in doing that"

Before Stephanie could answer, there was a knock at the door and then someone came in, they both glanced up.

"Hey boss, it's time to go"

"Right" Tyler said looking at his watch "I've outstayed my welcome"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Stephanie muttered

"I have to go before things become suspicious and Bob gets fired, we'll be in touch if I need to tell you something, or if you need me just run it by bob and he'll take care of you."

"Thanks Bob" Stephanie said as she looked at him with a smile

"No prob" he replied

"I'm always looking out for you Steph, and I'm always gonna protect ya, Paul isn't the only one who cares ya know"

Stephanie chuckled "I see, well see ya later"

"See ya Steph" Tyler said as he brought her in for a quick hug and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Steph"

She glanced up while Bob was putting the handcuffs on her. "Yes"

"You owe me full body massage, and if I can't have children it'll all be your fault"

"Trust me Tyler, you're the last person on earth that needs to breed"

Tyler laughed as he walked out the door. A few minutes later Stephanie and Bob left so he could return her to her cell.

* * *

Stephanie returned to her cell with an unlikely greeting, but one she should have expected.

"Bitch, you didn't sneak me back any snacks!? We had a deal! Now where's my damn fritos!?"

Stephanie ignored Veronica as she sat down on her bunk and started to think

"Ah hell...I see you thinking" Veronica said as she walked over and sat next to Stephanie "what's wrong?"

"Tyler came"

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

"Veronica calm down!" Said officer Patterson

"Hey, fuck you patty!" Veronica shot back, he just shook his head and kept on walking.

"With yo fine ass" Veronica said as she watched him walk away and then quickly directed her attention back to Stephanie. "Now tell me what happened"

"He just basically gave me another warning about Kiren that's all"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Stephanie said as she began to tell Veronica all that happened.

"Man, you kicked his ass, you've been around me too long"

Stephanie laughed "that's true, I have, haven't I?"

"So if you do see her, do you think you're gonna keep calm? Cause I know I couldn't"

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice unless I want more drama"

"Yeah, that's true. Well, I only got one thing to say and one thing only"

"What's that?"

"You better go find me some fucking fritos or hot Cheetos or something! Cause bitch you owe me! Cause what I'm gonna do to you will make what Tyler did to you look like child's play" Veronica said as she crossed her arms "can't trust bitches for nothing!

Stephanie chuckled "Veronica, go to bed"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Go to bed!"

"Bitch I want a snack!"

Stephanie sighed and got up and walked over to the cell door and tapped on the small window. "Bob"

Bob got up and walked over to it. "Yes"

"Can I please have those chips and that drink if you don't mind"

"Sure" he said as he grabbed the chips and the unopened soda and handed them to her as she stuck her hands out through the small bars in the middle of the door.

"Thank you"

"No prob"

"Here tramp" Stephanie said as she threw the food onto Veronica's lap

"What's this?"

"Your snack"

"I can't eat these!" Veronica said holding up the bag of Funyun rings. "They'll have my breathe smelling like Darcy's ass over there in cell 2B. That bitch needs to bathe! And I can't drink coke! You know I have a fear of choking on the bubbles when I drink soft drinks. And this shit ain't healthy for you! I hear you can fix your car with this shit! You think I want something like this running in my system!? Stephanie I swear you..."

The rest of Veronica's word faded out to Stephanie as she laughed and turned around on her bed. She had a lot on her mind. What Tyler had said, what Kiren might do if Stephanie was to ever get out of here and the fact that Veronica was over there bitching.

"Now see if I choke and die, who you gone talk to then? Don't nobody like you...well they like you they don't like me, but that ain't the point!"

Stephanie laughed. "Veronica shut up and enjoy your snack and be grateful"

Veronica grunted "ugggh! I ain't gone enjoy it, but I'll try"

Stephanie was sound asleep until she was awoken about 20 minutes later

"Hey Steph!"

"Yes V?" She replied, her voice thick with sleep

"I forgot to tell you something and it's important!" she whispered

"what?"

"Them damn chips was DA BOMMMB!"

Stephanie shook her head "I fucking hate you"


	4. Once again

**A/N: Couldn't update as fast as I wanted, but better late than never right? :P**

* * *

Stephanie smiled as she scooted closer to Paul and snuggled into his side as he held her.

"You're extra cuddly today" he said with a smile

"Well, I just want to be next to you that's all" Stephanie replied with a smile.

Paul leaned over and kissed her head and smiled. "So, anything interesting happened since our last visit? Did that Toni chick ever win the fight over the freshest piece of cake?"

Stephanie laughed. "Well, she won the fight, but Veronica beat her to the cake while she was fighting"

Paul laughed. "You know, you talk about this Veronica girl all the time, am I ever going to get to meet her?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I don't know, can you do that?, I've never heard of visiting two inmates at once."

Paul chuckled. "You know, I'm still not used to hearing you call yourself that..an _inmate_"

Stephanie shrugged again. "Trust me, for the longest time I was in denial about it, but shit happens"

Paul was silent then he looked up at Stephanie. "I've talked to the lawyers"

"What did they say? Am I getting out?"

"I don't know babe, I really don't. Kiren got you good, and I mean real good."

Getting scared a tad bit, Stephanie sat up and turned towards Paul. "But I thought you said you had the best?" She said as her eyes started to tear up at the thought of being here for the rest of her life.

"I know babe, but.."

"But what Paul?" She said as a tear fell. Paul couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry babe, I can't stand to see you cry. I was lying"

Shocked, Stephanie punched Paul in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelped as he rubbed his arm "when did you get so strong?"

She glared at him. "Why would you...how could you do that to me? It's not funny"

Paul put his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry babe, trust me I didn't want to, but your friend Veronica slipped a note to the guard and he gave it to me while I was waiting on you. She said to play this mean joke on you...something about some Cheetos and about choking on bubbles, I dunno" he said with a shrug.

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh. "God I love and hate that bitch at the same time" she said with a smirk. "But you still shouldn't have done this to me, you know how I am and how being in here makes me feel"

"Yeah I know" he said putting his head down and then glancing back up at her.

"But am I ever going to get out?"

"I'm not doubtful" he said unconvincingly

"Oh yeah, because that makes me feel _sooo_ much more hopeful" she replied sarcastically

"Look baby, it's gonna take some time, you know this"

"I know, I know, it's just hard not to think about when you have to go through what I go through on a daily basis"

"Yeah, I know"

"**No** Paul. You **don't** know, it's hell in here"

"Well I _imagine_ so"

Stephanie sighed.

"So, has anything happened lately that I should know about?" He asked

Stephanie turned and looked at her husband, she was contemplating whether or not she should tell Paul about Tyler and everything that he said to her. Paul and Stephanie had agreed to tell each other everything from now on and to hold nothing back. Holding back important information is one of the reasons why she's in here right now, she almost lost Paul once for keeping things from him, she wasn't about to risk losing him again and for good.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Yes"

"Like?" He said sitting up in his seat

"Tyler"

Paul's face hardened very fast and his whole demeanor had changed. "What about Tyler?" He asked coldly

"He came by a while ago"

"What's a while ago?"

"Three days ago"

Paul shot up out of his seat. "What the fuck does he want!? What was he doing here!? What does he want with you? Why didn't security kick his ass out? Why weren't you protected!?"

Stephanie held up her hand "babe, babe! Calm down!"

"**NO**! I will **not** calm down! He could have hurt you! these people are supposed to protect you!

"I'm fine! And I **am** being protected! The guard that escorted me here is like my own little personal bodyguard or something. Tyler got him for me to watch over and things"

"And you dont think for one second that this little guard of his wont turn on you in a heartbeat!?"

"Bob is.."

"The fuck kind of name is Bob! That's not even a trustworthy name"

"Sorry...**_Paul_**." She said sarcastically

"Don't try me"

"Look, Tyler is looking out for me, he told me that Kiren is still out to get me and he was trying to help me out a little it because he cares"

"HE CARES!?...yeah fucking right"

"Paul he does!"

"He's trying to hurt you! Whose to say that he won't try and get the upper hand on you again!"

"But he didnt! And I'm fine! And he's **not**!"

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM!?"

"IM NOT!" Stephanie screamed, her voice matching his.

Paul just glared at her.

Taking a deep and calming breath, Stephanie leaned back in her seat. "He just came to talk to me and tell me...well warn me about a few things" she said softly.

"And what makes you think what he told you isn't a lie? That he's not setting you up again, that this isnt just another trap. What makes you think that you're not playing into his and Kiren's games **_again_**?" Paul said, his voice still very cold.

Stephanie took a deep breath and thought really long and hard about what she was about to say next. "Because I trust him" she said softly.

"YOU WHAT!?" Paul said his voice getting loud again. "YOU TRUST THE MAN THAT NOT ONLY TRIED TO **RAPE** YOU BUT ALMOST **KILLED** YOU!? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!? IS THIS WHAT PRISON HAS DONE TO YOU? TO YOUR MIND!?"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

Paul waved his hand dismissively. "Fuck this shit, I'm done. If you want to go play house with your little rapist then you do so, but just know that I'm done. Get yourself out of here, just like you got yourself in."

"Paul!" Stephanie cried out as she stood up

"**No**. There's obviously something going on between you two because you can't stand to be away from one another, even in jail"

"Paul, no please. It's not like that, I swear! I love you, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I.."

"You what?"

"I don't know" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well when you do, contact me. Until then, I'm **done**." And with that Paul walked out of the door and it closed with a loud thud as he slammed it shut.

Stephanie just sat down curled up on he couch and cried. Once again, Paul was walking out of her life and once again, it all had to do with Tyler and Kiren.

* * *

**I'm at school right now, I actually wrote this chapter in math class. So I'm pretty sure imma get bored enough again by the end of the day to upload another chapter lol.**


	5. A new friend: Bob

Stephanie continued to cry and only stopped when she heard the faint voice of a male.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied as she sat up and wiped away at her eyes.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thanks. Just take me back to my cell Bob" Stephanie said as she got up.

"You know, he's only trying to protect you...they both are. And I understand where both sides are coming from. It's none of my business but I couldn't help but overhear both conversations from both Tyler and Paul to you. Tyler isn't the bad guy even though he's done some bad things, and Paul isn't the bad guy for looking out for you, and I understand his concern. If you were my wife, I'd be pissed to...but don't worry, I understand and if you need someone to talk to. I'm here, just as long as you don't tell Tyler. I'm not supposed to have like any kind of personal relationship with you as in talking or anything, unless it involves you telling me to do something." Bob said as he put the handcuffs on Stephanie.

Stephanie watched as he cuffed her, Bob was a nice cat, either that or a great actor. But he genuinely seemed nice, and she felt she could trust him, something she often didn't do, especially with someone she doesn't know that well. But something about him made her feel safe, and that he was truly looking out for her.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement as he opened the door and they walked back to her cell.

* * *

"YO STEPHY!"

"Is it necessary to be so loud Veronica?" Stephanie asked in a annoyed tone.

"who the fuck shitted in your cornbread and watched you eat it?"

"Paul"

"Ah hell. Here y'all go" Veronica said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"He thinks I'm having an affair with Tyler"

"Can't blame him"

Stephanie was shocked at Veronica's answer. "What!? How could either of you for one moment think that!? I love Paul!"

"I never said you didn't, and I didn't say you were having one, I just said its easy to understand"

"How?"

"Well for starters, the man has had more contact with you then your own husband and that was before you got into this huge mess, and then he not only tried to rape you and kill you but kill your kids also. But yet, you go crawling back to him like it's nothing. I mean, what else do you expect him to think, obviously in his mind, if nothing was going on, you wouldn't be so attached"

"I'm **not** attached to Tyler"

"Keep telling yourself that and soon you'll believe it to"

"Whatever" Stephanie said as she got up and walked over towards the cell door, tapping on the window lightly. "Bob"

"Yes?"

"Could you come here for a second"

"Sure" Bob said as he put his book down and walked over to Stephanie's cell. "What can I do for ya?"

"Remember on the way back here when you said I could come to you and talk to you about anything?"

He nodded. "Yes"

"Well, right now would be one of those times"

"If I did that, people would start to wonder why I'm letting you out twice in one day ya know"

"Well, how much longer do we have until we go to the yard?"

He checked his watch. "About 15 minutes"

"Ok, I'll talk to you then"

"Alrighty" he said as he turned and walked away.

* * *

The buzzer sounded and the cell doors opened as all the inmates ran out to the yard, some were going to play basketball, others to work out or relax and in Veronica's case, she was going to go watch a fight.

"Hey Steph, you coming?"

"Nah" Stephanie waved dismissively. "I'm just gonna chill today"

"But Toni and Chelsea are gonna duke it out over that small piece of a broken iPod that Susan found yesterday"

Stephanie chuckled. "I think I'll be fine if I miss that one"

"Well suit yourself, I wanna see who gets it so I know not to piss them off so they don't cut me"

Stephanie laughed. "Big bad Veronica is afraid to get in a little scrap?"

"Bitch, I ain't never been afraid to fight, I just don't want my shit to get sliced up in the shower. And besides, imma become friends with the winner, so in case I need something, we can threaten the fat guards with it"

Stephanie laughed again. "Goodbye V, see you in a hour"

"Bye girl" Veronica said as she ran off.

As soon as Veronica walked off, Bob walked up. "Hey" he said softly

"Hi" she replied

"So you wanted to talk" he said as he turned his chair around so that he was facing the back of it and sat down.

"Yeah, I do"

"Well, go ahead" he said as he entwined his fingers and leaned his chest up against the back of the chair.

Stephanie had never really gotten a good look of Bob until now. And she must say, he's a good looking guy. But she also couldn't help but think she's seen him somewhere before the more she starred at him. Stephanie ran her hand through her hair before she spoke.

"Well, first of all, I just want to say that I know your trust and loyalty remains to Tyler and I'm not going to try to manipulate you or anything into telling me something that could land you in trouble. But there's just some things I gotta know"

He nodded. "I'm listening"

"What can you tell me?"

"About...?"

"About anything, stuff that I shouldn't know, but if I did know, it wouldn't landed you in trouble"

He chuckled. "Ummm, Tyler's favorite color is green, and he's afraid of hamsters"

Stephanie laughed. "A little more than that Bob"

He shrugged. "There's really not much I can tell you honestly. I mean I've known Tyler for about two years but I don't _know him_ _**know** him_, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah, I understand"

"I mean, Tyler and Kiren are very **very** private. They keep certain people in their loop and when or if they feel they're getting too close, they kick them out. And half the time, when those people return to regular position they didnt know anymore coming out than they did when they went in. Tyler and Kiren are good. I'm not qualified enough to be around them, hell I've never even met Kiren, just seen quick glances of her here and there and that's it. I was basically just pulled out of a random bag to watch you, I guess because Tyler feels he can trust me and that you could get along with me."

"Regular position?"

"Yeah, we all have a rank basically. I'm the regular position guy, rank 5, meaning I know and hear absolutely nothing and just do as I'm told...basically be seen and not heard."

"Wow, it's that strict?"

"Yep. It's very hard to be a rank 5 neither less to become a rank 1. You'd really have to show your true colors to Kiren for that"

"And Tyler?"

"Nope, just Kiren"

"Well, what rank is Tyler?"

"Tyler is above ranks, but if I had to place him somewhere, I'd say he's rank 2"

"What!?" Stephanie gasped. "You mean there's someone higher up that Tyler?"

"Someone? More like some **people**"

"Damn"

"Yeah, it's tight nit around there, but the only reason Tyler is where he is, is because he's Kiren's personal right hand man, kind of like how I'm yours in a sense"

"No offense to you, but basically he's her bitch right?"

He titled his head left and right with a slight frown. "I wouldn't say that, but I wouldn't say no...bitch isn't the term I'd use, nothing degrading...probably just her little.._handy_ _man_? I guess."

"So, how did you end up with me?"

"I almost didnt because Tyler knows I have a soft side, and it's showing right now as you can see. I only got the job because the guy that was originally lined up to be your guard got shot in head by Kiren when he mouthed off to her."

"Wow, she's ruthless isn't she?"

"Yep. And she's one hell of a shot, but she purposely missed just to prove a point. He has a huge gash in his head now"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Could you get in trouble for what you've said so far?"

"Probably, but no more than getting yelled at"

"How would they know?"

"Trust me, they just know. Some rank 5's have to wear mics. I used to have to but, Tyler trusted me enough not to put one on me"

"I have a serious question"

He nodded and flicked his index finger up at her. "Go ahead, and I'll see if I can answer it"

Stephanie was taken aback by how nice and honest he was being, she wanted to think it was all an act in the beginning just to see how far he'd go, but now she doesn't think that anymore. But it won't keep her from letting her guard down.

"Did you know about the setup?"

"Yes" he answered.

She was surprised by how blunt he was. "For how long?"

"Eh.. About 2-3 months maybe"

"So she was planning this all along?"

"She's been planning it since that day she supposedly _ran off_ (making quotations with his fingers) with your money. It just all had to be put in place, Kiren is a perfectionist and wanted everything to be perfect. But you threw her off when you cut her off completely and then she started to get worried which is something she never does. I don't know how, but someway she found out about that party your husband was throwing for you and decided right then and there to go full throttle with her plan as she knew you wouldn't say no"

"I've really let her get the best of me huh?"

"Yep. You let her get too close, something she'd never let you do with her. But I understand, I mean you did think she was your friend."

"True" she said looking down

"Tyler didn't want to do it"

She shot her head up. "He didnt?"

He shook his head. "He really really didnt want to hurt you, but if he would have backed down and told Kiren that, he would have very well been in that same position, sitting next to you, getting beat up as well."

"So he does care"

"He truly does"

"Wait...how do you know all this? I thought you weren't in _the loop_"

"I'm in _**a**_ loop, just not **_the_** loop you could say."

"So Tyler or one of the guys told you what happened?"

"Nope"

"Then how do you know what happened?"

"I was there"

Stephanie looked shocked.

"Yeah" he continued " I saw everything that happened and I felt sorry for you"

"What was your job?"

"Originally...to pull you out of the car, but Tyler said if Kiren let you live, which she probably would because she wanted to make your life hell, that he'd make me watch after you and didnt want you to recognize me because then you wouldn't trust him or me."

"So what happened?"

"I just stood guard, I think you looked at me once."

**Flashback**

I came to consciousness as I glanced up and saw about five other people in the room. One guy stood out more then the others, they all either hand their arms crossed against their chest with a snarl on their face or had their hands balled up into fists. But this one guy was just standing there and he was watching me, he stood out from all the others. His arms hung in front of him with hands entwined and he genuinely looked like he felt sorry for me.

**Present**

"Oh yeah, you were the one that _looked_ like you felt sorry for me"

"I **did** feel sorry for you"

"Bob"

"Yes"

"Why are you telling me all of this? I mean, I know I asked you...but still...you could have just said no. Why are you being so nice is really what I'm trying to ask."

He shrugged. "You're a good person in a shitty situation, if anything I can do helps, even this little chat then I'm down for it"

"Why?"

"I've seen this happen to many people, but you're the only one that didnt deserve it"

"Thank you" she said softly

"No problem"

She smiled.

"But there's something you should know..."

"What?"

Before he could answer Stephanie heard her name being called.

"YO STEPH!"

"Veronica what the hell do you want!?"

"TONI WON!"

Stephanie chuckled. "So what were you gonna tell me?"

"Bob!" Another officer called out

"Yes?"

"We have an emergency! Code 609!"

"Shit" Bob muttered to himself "look Steph, I have to go. I'll talk to you some other time"

"Ok, be careful"

"Thanks" he said as he got up and turned around

"Hey Bob wait!"

"Yes" he answered quickly

"One more question"

"What?"

"What's your real name? You just don't strike me as a '_Bob_'

"Berkeley"

"What?"

He chuckled. "Berkeley, actually it's Berkeley O'Konner Bosworth...trust me, it's just easier and less embarrassing to go by Bob"

Stephanie laughed. "I would imagine so, well thanks for everything, talk to you later" she said with a smile

"Bye Steph" Bob said with smile as he waved at her and then ran off towards the direction of the other officer.

"Good o'l Bob" Stephanie said with a smile. She got off the bench she was sitting on and walked over towards Veronica who was showing everyone this piece of rubber tire she found.

"I'm telling you, you can't find this shit on the streets!" Veronica said

"But you did find it on the street, over there by that building" Kara said pointing

to it.

"Bitch shut up, you can find rubber anywhere, but this shit right here is a limited edition!"

"How?" Stephanie asked

"Shit...here **_she_** come" Veronica said as she glared at Stephanie

Stephanie laughed. "Veronica, put that shit down and lets go eat"

"Yeah, all this hard work of finding limited edition shit and trying to sell it is hard work, bitch done worked herself up a appetite"

Stephanie laughed. "God I hate that I love you"

Veronica turned around and gave her a smirk

Stephanie wrapped her arm around Veronica's shoulder as they walked towards the kitchen, little did she know that she was being watched.


	6. Meet officer Rogers and a curly redhead

**A/N:**

**I know i'm late, but school comes first you guys, and also, some people have been asking me to add some smut into the story, don't worry it's coming lol, I just need to figure out when to put it in here.**

****

* * *

"So I had a good chat with Berkeley"

"With who!?"

"Bob"

"The fuck kind of name is Berkeley?

"Speak of the devil, hey Berk!" Stephanie said with a smile

"Oh god" Bob said as he face palmed himself. "I should have never told you that."

"What's wrong Berky?" Veronica chipped in

"Oh god. Not you too"

Veronica laughed as she starred at him.

"Hey Berky...I mean Bob" Stephanie said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Ha Ha, very funny" Bob said with a smile

"I was wondering if we could finish talking today"

"I dunno if that's a _good_ idea"

Stephanie frowned. "Why not?"

"It can't be an everyday thing, ya know? it'll be too obvious"

"TRUUUUE!" Veronica chimed in as she played with the piece rub rubber she found.

"Ok, well when do you think we can?"

"Soon. Don't worry. Hey I gotta go, but I'll see ya around ok?"

"Ok" Stephanie said as she looked on and watched Bob walk away. "Wonder what all that was about"

"What was about?" Veronica questioned. "You don't want the man to get caught do you?"

"No. It's just, he seemed..._uneasy_ telling me that, as if something was on his mind"

"He smiled"

"You'd be surprised at all the emotions hidden behind a smile"

"No, trust me, I know" Veronica said as she starred out the window.

"Stephanie Levesque?" A loud voice said

Stephanie and Veronica turned and looked at the man, he was a tall and handsome looking man. You could tell he worked out, he had long flowing jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes and a smile that could kill.

"One of you ladies Stephanie Levesque?"

"This is she! That would be me, you sexy piece of flesh and blood" Veronica said as she jumped off her bed and ran to the cell door. "Now, what can I do for you?" She said in a husky tone.

Stephanie burst out laughing. "And I'm Veronica, the ghetto black bitch"

"Watch it sucka" Veronica said pointing a playful finger at Stephanie with a smile.

The guard smiled. "So you're Stephanie?" He said pointing at Veronica

"Yes" Veronica answered with a smile. "Is there a problem officer?"

He chuckled. "No, it's just based on this profile, I had a white woman in mind"

"Oh I'm mixed, my pigmentation just hasn't kicked in yet"

Stephanie and the guard both burst out into loud laughter.

"What's so funny!? Never seen a black white woman before?" Veronica asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"No" Stephanie managed to choke out

"Look," Veronica said rolling her eyes. "I got burnt as a child ok!"

"I thought you just said your pigmentation hadn't kicked in yet!" Stephanie said as she continued to laugh.

"Same damn thing, screw both of you...especially you" Veronica said pointing at the officer and blowing a kiss at him with her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said with a wink.

"Is there something **I** can do for you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, because I'm assuming _you're_ Stephanie" he said with a smile

"Yes, yes I am. This is the **_real_** Stephanie you're speaking to" Stephanie said as she looked at Veronica and then back to the officer.

"Ok. Then come with me please"

"OOOOH! Take me with you!" Veronica said jumping off the bed and running towards the cell door.

The officer laughed. "I'm afraid not today miss Veronica...but I will come back for you" he said flashing her that killer smile and winking.

"Oh, I'll be waiting" she said in a flirty tone.

"Get a room" Stephanie said rolling her eyes

"Well if yo ass would do me a favor and leave!...he could take me on this bed right here" Veronica said grinning.

"Oh..I plan to" he said with another smile

"Boy you need to stooooop" Veronica said as she flicked her hand down and swayed her hips from side to side as she walked the short distance back to her bunk.

"Ugh" Stephanie scoffed, "can we please go now?"

"Yes" the officer said with a smile. "Bye Veronica" he said waving

"Bye baby" she said as she waved back.

* * *

"Umm, I never got your name...officer?"

"Rogers. Ken, Rogers" he said with a smile

"You sure do have a beautiful smile...officer Rogers" Stephanie said.

"Why thank you" officer Rogers replied as he led Stephanie into a waiting room.

"Is someone here to see me?"

"Yes"

Stephanie's heart immediately started to beat fast. _Maybe it's Paul_ she thought to herself. It's been two weeks since his last visit, she was seriously beginning to think he meant what he said about letting her get out herself. But he would continue to send her money and certain necessities that she needed, so she still had hope.

As they got closer and closer to the room, she wondered what she would say, what he would say. Would they finally make amends and stop all the fighting? Or would it be Tyler yet again?

"Do you know who it is?"

"I'm afraid not"

He opened the door and Stephanie stepped in. The first thing she noticed was a woman with her back turned to her. She had curly red hair, _who in the blue hell could that possibly be_? Stephanie thought. She didn't know any red heads and this one was certainly causing an arousal to her senses.

Then the woman turned around and starred at Stephanie with the coldest eyes but yet with the warmest smile.

"Surprised to see me?"

Stephanie wanted to break out of her handcuffs and stab this bitch. All of what Tyler told her was beginning to go out the window as her blood boiled.

"Kiren" Stephanie spit out viciously.

* * *

**Btw, I hope no one got offended by my "ghetto black bitch" comment, in case you haven't already figured it out, I'm black too lol :P**


	7. I'm in control now

"You two know each other?" Ken asked

"_Somewhat_" Stephanie said through clenched teeth

"You could say that" Kiren said with a smile as she got up and walked towards Stephanie and Ken. "That'll be all, you can go now officerrr..." Kiren said as she squinted to look at his name tag that wasnt there.

"Rogers" he said

"Yes, officer Rogers. You may leave now"

"I don't think so"

Stephanie snapped her head back to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Kiren asked.

"I don't know what you think this is lady, but **no** one here gets any special treatment when it comes to visits, officers are to remain in the room at **all** times."

"Ok, either you're new or really stupid" Kiren said

"I could say the same thing about you" Ken replied

Stephanie couldn't help the large grin that spread across her face. Finally, one of Kiren's crooked cops hadn't gotten to Stephanie fast enough and now Kiren was in the room with a real one and could do absolutely nothing.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, after all, you don't know who I am and what I'm capable of"

"Are you threatening a cop ma'am?"

"Take it how you want to..sir"

_Damn this bitch has big balls_. Stephanie thought to herself

"I'll keep that in mind" Ken said with a nod of his head

"You better, because with the way things are going now, you wont be cocky for what I'll have in store for you" Kiren said, as her whole demeanor changed and her eyes hardened.

As much as Stephanie wanted to see this continue to escalate, she knew she had to do something before Ken ended up killed at the hands of Kiren or one of her personal assistants.

"So what do you want anyway, Kiren?"

"Well if your _little friend_ would leave" Kiren said leaning over with her arms crossed looking at Ken. "Then maybe I would tell you.

Stephanie sighed and then glanced at Ken. "Ken, do you mind?"

"You know I'm not allowed to.."

Kiren held up her hand "don't worry, no one is going to tell on you and you get reported and lose your shitty little job ok."

"You really are something" Ken said before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Oh honey, I'm **a lot** of things" Kiren said with a evil grin

"Hey!" Stephanie called out. "Aren't you gonna take these things off?" Stephanie said lifting up her hands showing the cuffs.

"Listen ladies, I don't know how this jail is being ran when no one is watching, but I'm going to follow the rules. And I know for a fact that you're not supposed to be left alone, and you're most definitely not supposed to have your cuffs removed."

Stephanie and Kiren looked at each other giving the other that "what the hell?" Look.

"Who are you?" Kiren asked suspiciously

"I'm officer Rogers...who are you?"

"Don't mind that." Kiren said as she looked at Stephanie once more and then back at him. "Just leave"

"Trust me, this will be the first and **last** time I do anything you say" Ken said as he walked out the door.

"Something is not right" Kiren said as she paced back and forth with her head down and her hands behind her back as if she was doing some serious thinking.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked

"I pretty much have this place on lock down and I have never seen nor heard of this guy. I ordered my personal cops to escort you here and yet he showed up. I will have to take a look at his record and a deeper look into the matter."

"Look, what do you want?"

"Who is he?" Kiren said to herself

"Why does it matter?"

"Just know that it does" Kiren snapped

"For you maybe"

"No. For you as well"

"How so?"

"Damn how did you ever become a lawyer, I swear you're just so fucking stupid at times. Half the stuff that you do around here and get away with that the other inmates can't, could hold you in here for longer than you're already in for. Don't you see, you're risking life in here, which I wouldn't mind. But anyway, you keep giving these little hints here and there and sooner or later they're gonna think your little visits are for drugs or something"

Stephanie's eyes went big "are you serious"

"Duh"

"I could do without the sarcasm"

"I'm sure you could also do without having to look behind you every time you drop the soap" Kiren said with a small chuckle.

"Listen bitch, what the hell do you want?" Stephanie snapped

"I see you've made quite a few friends Stephanie"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just know that I know, ok"

Stephanie scoffed

"So Stephanie, if you get out...which you won't...what's the first thing on your agenda?"

"Go home, and eat ice cream"

Kiren was stunned she didn't expect that answer. "Excuse me?"

Stephanie shrugged, she knew what she was doing, for the first time she was taking Tyler's advice and using it to her advantage. She wasnt playing into Kiren's games the way Kiren wanted her to.

"Yeah, just gonna go home, take a really nice and long and hot ass bubble bath and have Paul bring me some cookies and cream ice cream and eat it with the kids. Try to see if I can get my job back, which I won't thanks to you, but there no harm in trying"

Kiren looked like she wanted to explode. "So that's it!?" She snapped, throwing her hands up in the air.

Stephanie nodded. "Um yeah. Did you expect something different?"

Noticing that she might blow her cover, Kiren calmed herself down so she could remain the dominant one in control.

"Well isn't that just cute and precious"

Stephanie shrugged again. "I guess so"

Kiren wanted to punch her, she wanted her to get mad and try to come after her so she could set her other plans in motion.

"Wow, jail has really changed you huh?"

"Nope"

Before Kiren could reply, Ken knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ok ladies, times up"

"She just got here" Kiren snapped

"Don't try me" Ken answered back in the exact same tone

Stephanie knew it wasn't time for the visit to be over, but she was thankful that it was ending, she didnt want to be around Kiren any longer than she had to. Maybe Ken was playing it safe for her.

Kiren knew she had to do something to set Stephanie off or at least get her worried. So before she walked out, she turned towards Stephanie and said the one thing she knew would get to her.

"Oh and next time you and Tyler decide to have a little meeting, make sure it isn't so obvious...and tell Bob...I said hello"

Stephanie stood there in compete and total shock, Kiren received the reaction and confirmation that she needed and was about to walk out.

Stephanie knew she had to play it cool since she had given Tyler away. "Wait..who in the blue hell is bob?"

"Stephanie, don't play stupid"

"No seriously"

Kiren titled her head and looked at her. Had she just blown her only chance to connect Bob with Tyler?

"Woah, woah, wait...so you don't know a guy named bob?"

_Now who's the stupid one_? Stephanie thought to herself. Kiren was playing into Stephanie's games now.

"I know a guy name Bowie, but he's the lunch man, he always gives me an extra brownie" Stephanie said with a smile.

"Shit." Kiren muttered to herself. As she gave Stephanie a glance and then shot a mean look at Ken before walking out the door slamming it.

"What's her problem?" Ken asked.

"Me"

"You?"

"Yes" Stephanie grinned

"Why you?"

Stephanie just turned to ken and smiled without saying anything.

_Because of me, her whole plan is falling apart_. Stephanie thought to herself as she turned and looked at the door with a huge smile. No more games from here on out, from now on, it would be Kiren who would be the one getting played.

* * *

**People are asking left and right for smut, on here, in PMs, on twitter! Lol. Don't worry guys it's coming, but I just can't make it pop up out of no where, well I could but it'd be weird, anyway I want to work it in at the right moment. But I'll try and come up with something maybe on the next chapter or two.**


	8. Someone knows something I don't

***SMUT ALERT* **_so I finally added some for you guys lol, If you'd don't like smut then you can just skip past it. :-) btw, my updates are probably going to be slow, I'm on spring break and the last thing on my mind is fanfic, I just want to relax and go skating, but thanks for your patience :-) I hope the long chapter holds you over for a day or two :P_

* * *

Stephanie sat on her bunk, talking to Veronica when a guard came up.

"Stephanie Levesque?"

"Yes"

"All charges have been dropped from your case, you're free to go"

Stephanie couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across her face nor the shock she felt.

"are you serious!? Am I really free!?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Oh my god!" Stephanie said as her and Veronica both started jumping up and down with their hands entwined.

"Stephanie I'm so happy for you, I love you and I want you to write me and visit me"

Stephanie stopped jumping, causing Veronica to get suspicious

"What's wrong Steph?"

"But what about you?...I..I can't leave you here" Stephanie said getting choked up.

"Oh girl please" Veronica said gently slapping Stephanie on her arm. "Yes you can, don't worry about me. Besides, you gotta do what's best for you and your family and your marriage. I'll be fine, all I ask is that you don't forget me"

"I could **never** forget you" Stephanie said as she hugged Veronica and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go ma'am?"

"I was born ready" Stephanie said as she stepped out from behind those bars for the last time. She turned and waved at Veronica who waved in returned.

Stephanie and the cop walked down the corridor as they got to the front of the jail, a place she hadn't seen since she got booked. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw a tall, handsome, muscular, blonde haired man standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a huge smile on his face.

"PAUL!" Stephanie screamed as she broke away from the cop and ran into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey baby" he said softly as he rubbed her back. "I missed you too"

Stephanie got down and punched him in the chest hard.

"OW!...what was that for babe?"

"Where were you!? Where have you been?"

"Haven't seen you in weeks and I'm already in trouble" he said with a smile. "I was mad, but I knew I had to get you out, so I devoted all my time to your case and well..here we are."

"I love you so much" Stephanie said wrapping her arms around his neck again.

* * *

***SMUT***

I clung onto Paul's neck as he pushed me against the wall in our bedroom. Our tongues wrestled for control as they kissed one another passionately. I was thankful that his mom offered to take the kids for the weekend because we so badly needed this time together.

Not breaking the embrace I tongues had on each other, Paul lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bed. He gently laid me down and got on top of me and started his assault on my neck. I moaned loudly in pleasure as I gently pulled his hair.

While he kissed my neck he undid the buttons on my shirt and within seconds had both my shirt and bra off.

He began to leave small kisses over my body, he was being very gentle with me, but I didn't want him to be. I had been locked up for too long, and I didn't feel like taking my time with him and I certainly didnt want him taking his with me. I wanted to be **fucked**, plain and simple.

"**No**." I said thickly as he glanced up and looked into my eyes. "Fuck me. **Hard.**"

The smile that spread across his face was a sight to see, I could tell he wanted the same thing. There'd be other times to _make love_, but right now, I just wanted to be fucked.

Not wasting anytime, Paul removed my pants and panties and lowered his head and spread my legs as he began his assault on my clit. His tongue hungrily flicked out at it, sending me up the wall.

I grabbed his head and arched my back as he began to twirl his tongue and gently begin to suck on it. He then inserted two of his thick fingers inside of me, slowly pumping them in and out.

"Oooooooh, yes..." I cried out in pleasure

"You like that?"

I responded with a low growl

"And here I am thinking you just wanted to be fucked" he said with a small chuckle, never stopping the assault with his fingers.

He then opened his mouth wider, removing his fingers and stuck his thick tongue inside of my aching walls. Twirling it around as one hand came up to fondle my breasts. I buck my hips against his tongue as he began to flicked it up and down in the inside.

He pulled his tongue out and took the tip of it and started to play with my clit again.

_Flicking it up and down, up and down, twirling it, sucking it, up and down, twirling it again. Faster and faster._

"Oh god!" I cry out as I began to shudder.

He smiled as he turned me over on all fours and with one smooth movement, he was inside of me. _Wait, when the hell did he take his pants off? Damn he's good._

I gasped as nine thick inches of him began to pound me. My breasts pressed against the sheets as he grinded his hips into my bucking pelvis, my tight walls gripping his manhood as it pistoned in and out of me.

"Oh, god, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

I was so turned on -as I always am- by the sounds of the juices my body made as he pounded me harder, hitting my spot.

He cupped my ass and rammed in and out of me, fucking me faster and deeper with each thrust, the slap of skin, the squishy-sounds of juices coupled with grunts of lust egged him on until his lusciously thick dick inched out of my cum-wetted cunt as he turned me around.

My legs went over his shoulders as he re-entered into my overflowing sea of juices. I gasped as I dug my nails into his back, as he pounded my insides.

I gasped. Paul fucked me. Slowly at first, pushing deeper with each thrust yet again. He cupped my left breast, then bit down on my nipple, a piercing heat shot through me, causing my walls to open wider and get wetter. I was burning with desire, welcoming Paul's thrust into me as I breathed in shallow gasps.

"Oh, god, yes! Mmmph..ooooh...oooh, ooooh...uh...yes, yes, yes..." I moaned

"You love it when I fuck you like this?"

"Yes!"

"You want more?"

I grunted. I was being fucked speechless. Paul knows my body well. Knows how to deliver the right amount of pain to take me over the edge. He rhythmically worked his dick in me, causing me to grab at my own breasts, squeezing them hard.

My hole stuffed and overheated, my clit burned and sent sparks shooting through my body. As we changed into more positions, with each one, I came again and again and again. Screaming out Paul's name, my nails ranking along his back. He groaned and grunted, rolling off of me, leaving my cunt gaping.

"Oh no you don't" I said, reaching for him and pulling him back on top of me. "We're not done yet, it's been way too long"

Our eyes locked. "Oh, you want more?" He said as grinned and began to play with my p***y again.

I grinned, as I gasped. "I _always_ want **more**."

* * *

"I want more!...I want more!" Stephanie said as she arched her back and grabbed hold of one of her breast, she was out of breath to say the least, she opened her eyes and was shocked to hear the voice of her friend.

"I'm not gay...but damn" Veronica said as she looked over at Stephanie and then turned around to eat her chips.

"Wow" Bob said, slightly blushing a bit as he walked to his desk.

Stephanie looked at them both and just buried her face in her hands, embarrassed and hurt that it **wasn't** real.

"I've had those same dreams before, well not the sexual ones, but anyway, don't be embarrassed. I've dreamt plenty of times that I have gotten out and woke up and took a look around and just started to cry."

"You cry?" Stephanie asked honestly

Veronica laughed. "Yes bitch, I am human you know"

"I guess so" Stephanie said with a smile. Just as Bob walked up again.

"Hey Stephanie, Tyler is here to see you" Bob whispered

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm not escorting you today, I think someone has been watching me, so I'm just letting you know ahead of time"

Stephanie nodded. "Thanks"

"No prob." Bob said as he hurried off.

_I wonder if he knows about my meeting with Kiren._ Stephanie thought to herself.

A few minutes later, she was being escorted out of her cell for a visit, just like her dream, she hoped it'd be Paul.

When they finally reached their destination, the officer escorted Stephanie in and un cuffed her and left out quickly.

"Hey Ty"

"What did Kiren do or say to you?" He asked immediately

"Well I'm doing great thanks" Stephanie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "She basically just tried to taunt me"

"That's it?" Tyler said pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back, just like Kiren did. Stephanie found it funny that they were so different, yet very much alike at the same damn time.

"She knows about you, but not about Bob, well she did until I played it cool"

Tyler froze in his steps.

"She knows _what_ about me?" He asked titling his head

"I don't know, she just said...actually as a matter of fact, her exact words were _'oh, and next time you and Tyler decide to have a little meeting, make sure it isnt so obvious...and tell Bob...I said hello'_ and that was it"

"What did you say?"

"At first I was stunned, I knew I had already gave you away, but like I said, I played it cool and pretended I never met Bob and she actually believed me"

"Did she try to provoke you or anything?"

"Yeah, a few times but it didnt work. I was expecting her to be the one to end up attacking me just to get a reaction, but she didn't, I guess she's smarter than that"

"Kiren's so smart that she's stupid, she's not gonna attack you unless you provoke her"

"I didn't the first time"

"Paul was her motivation"

"_Oh_" that brought back a painful memory, not only the dream but from him walking out a few weeks ago.

"Anything else happen that I need to know?"

"Ummm" Stephanie said as she put her finger to her mouth and thought about it, then shrugged. "Nope"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Tyler nodded.

"So...what's gonna happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Kiren knows about our little meetings, surely she's gonna do something to you"

"Trust me...she won't"

"And how are you so sure?"

Before he could answer Stephanie held up her hand stopped him "because you _just know_, right?"

He nodded. "Exactly"

"Do you think she's gonna keep an extra eye out on Bob?"

"Most definitely, I think she believes you, just not enough not to take a look into it, so if you do talk to him, it'll have to be on the sly and extra quick"

"I see"

Tyler ran his hand through his short brown strands as he looked at Stephanie.

"What?" He asked as he saw her starring at him oddly

She shook her head. "It's nothing"

"_Oook_" he said as he looked back down.

But it was something, something Stephanie saw when she looked at Tyler, she had never really noticed it before until now and it kind of freaked her out.

Tyler glanced back up to see Stephanie still looking at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're starring at me oddly"

"Sorry" She said as she looked away.

"So..um..I heard" Tyler said looking at her

"Heard what?"

"About your...ya know..dream" he said smiling

Stephanie sighed. "Ugh"

"May I ask who it was ab-"

"Not you" she spat out

"Damn...sorry"

Stephanie ranked her hand through her hair

"Well, I should go" Tyler said as he started walking towards the door

Stephanie nodded. "Oh, tell Ken thanks for the save by the way, if it wasnt for him I probably wouldn't have escaped from Kiren"

Tyler froze dead in his tracks and turned around. "Who?"

"Ken. You know Ken"

"Ken who?"

"Rogers?" Stephanie said as if asking a question

"Stephanie I have the slightest idea who you're talking about"

"Oh..well he sure did shake Kiren up quite a bit, she was very nervous around him it seemed"

Tyler scratched his head. "So she didnt know who he was either?"

Stephanie shook her head

"This is weird" Tyler said as he began pacing again, just like Kiren did.

"How so?"

"I've never heard of this guy, she's never heard of this guy, and you probably haven't either have you?"

"Well, not until yesterday, he seems like a pretty nice guy"

"What all do you know about him?"

"Just that he's a cop"

"Rogers...Rogers?" Tyler said to himself as he stopped pacing and looked at Stephanie.

"I thought he was one of your guys"

"What did he do to Kiren?"

"Basically he didnt bow down to her like she thought he would, she threatened him a few times and he was actually quiet calm about it, just kept asking her '_are you threatening me_' officer of the law type crap and I don't know who you think you are or what type of jail is being ran here that sort of thing, it pretty much had her on edge like it does you"

"I'm not on edge, just curious, I've never heard of this man before"

Stephanie shrugged as she looked out the glass window that showed the hallway and a few officers walking by. She walked over to it.

"There he is!" Stephanie said pointing

Tyler walked over and starred at him.

Stephanie knocked on the window getting Ken's attention, he looked at and smiled and then looked at Tyler.

Stephanie looked back and forth at the reaction they were both giving one another. And she didnt like it, one of them knew something that she **didnt**.

"I'll just ask him to come over" she said softly as she motioned from him to come over. Ken turned around to say something to an officer and then walked over to the other side to where the door was.

Stephanie turned around and saw that she was all alone, the door was open and Tyler was **gone**.

"Hey" Ken said as he walked in.

"Where did he go?"

"Where did _who_ go?"

"The man that was in here with me" Stephanie said, not wanting to give away Tyler's name

"I dunno"

"Do you two know each other"

"No"

"Hmm" Stephanie said as she watched other officers walk down the halls "I wonder what would make him run off like that"

Ken was quiet as he crossed his arms over his chest and starred at Stephanie. "I might have an idea why" he said to himself, so low that it was a whisper and he knew Stephanie couldn't hear him.

Stephanie turned around and saw Ken starring at her, she gave him a shy smile as she turned back around. "What the hell is going on around here?" She said to herself in a low whisper.

This whole thing between Ken and Tyler and Kiren was weird and uncomfortable and she didn't like it one bit...**Not. At. All.**

* * *

**Please leave reviews guys, it really helps me out. Even if you're just a guest reading it, just drop a comment for me. :-)**


	9. I need answers, is it worth the risk?

Stephanie sat on the bench outside in the yard reading a magazine that Veronica had stolen from one of the guards. She was deeply into when Ken walked over and took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Hi" he said softly.

Stephanie glanced up and looked to her left, she didn't even realize that he had came over there until he said something. "Hi" she said. She hadn't seen him around in about three weeks, nor had she seen Bob or Tyler or heard from Kiren. Ever since Ken and Tyler's little stare down, things have been weird to say the least.

"How ya been?"

"I'm in jail, how do you think I am?" she asked with a chuckle

He laughed. "Sorry" he said giving her s gentle smile. "But on the bright side, you guys are having Tacos for lunch today"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Oh great, not only does that justify that there is going to be a fight, it means Veronica.."

"Veronica what?" Veronica said as she took a seat in front of Stephanie Ken on the other side of the table.

"That you'll have gas out the ass"

Veronica's eyes went wide. "Do you have to say that?" she said starring at Stephanie

Stephanie caught on to what she was doing, she knew Veronica would be embarrassed at the fact that she had said that in front of Ken.

"umm" he said as he glanced down.

"Don't mind that ho" Veronica said giving Stephanie the side eye

Ken smiled. "So Veronica,"

"Yes baby?"

"how have you been?"

"Good, but i'm better now" she said with a smile

"You two are disgusting" Stephanie said as she went back to reading her magazine.

"What cha reading?" Ken asked

"Oprah"

"that rich bitch" Veronica said

"Jealous much?" Ken asked with a smirk

"hell yeah, of her and her pet goat Gayle"

Stephanie and Ken burst out into laughter.

"Vee, you're wrong for that, you really are." Stephanie said while holding her hand up to her mouth laughing.

"I concur" Ken said in agreement.

Veronica waved her hand dismissively as she snatched the magazine from Stephanie and started to read it herself.

"So Ken," Stephanie said turning to him

"Yes"

"what was with the stare down that you had with that guy a few weeks ago?"

"what guy?"

"Tyler" Veronica said

"VEE!" Stephanie said giving her a look that could kill

"Now we're even"

"how?"

"We've both said something that he shouldn't have heard" Veronica said as she went back to reading.

"What do you mean, we had a stare down?" Ken asked

"You know, you looked at me and smiled and then you looked at him and then you two locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity."

"Oh, I didn't realize that it came off that way, I didn't mean to make it seem like that"

"Oh" Stephanie said, not fulling believing him. If it's one thing that Stephanie could pick up on more than anything it was a lie. Having four children helped that.

"Veronica, have you seen Bob?" Stephanie asked, looking at Ken hoping to get a reaction from him if he knew Bob

"Nope" Veronica said while still reading the magazine.

Ken did nothing but look straight ahead at the inmates that were playing basketball.

"Well ladies, I'm gonna go, but i'll see you around"

"I'll go with you if you'd like some company" Veronica said standing up.

"Sure" he said with a smile. "why not? and who would I be to turn down the company of such a beautiful and hot young lady such as yourself?"

Veronica blushed. "oh stop it you" she said as she flicked her hand down.

"Just get a fucking room already" Stephanie said in disgust

"oh screw you" Veronica said as she threw the magazine at Stephanie.

Stephanie smiled as she watched them walk away talking. But she still couldn't get the thought nor the image of the stare down between Tyler and Ken out of her head. There has to be a reason for it. They just wouldn't look at one another like that without a purpose, she needed answers and she needed them fast. Stephanie had to find a way to get in contact with Tyler, and the only way that was gonna happen was if she did one of two things. Find Bob...or provoke Kiren.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, it was kind of a filler I guess you could say. :-)**


	10. Not who I expected

Instead of taking the risk with Kiren, Stephanie waited it out until she was finally able to get into contact with Bob. She spotted him walking down the hall one day and told him that she needed to speak with Tyler and that it was urgent. She lied and said it was about Kiren, seeing as that would probably be the only way to get Tyler down here. The brief meeting with Bob was strange, he wasn't as nice as he usually was and it seemed like he had a attitude, as if he was annoyed by Stephanie. But she decided to ignore it and told him what she needed to, he said he would get the message back to Tyler as soon as he could.

It's been a week since then and she hasn't seen or heard from neither one of them, but Veronica has been living it up with Ken in the process.

Stephanie was starring out the window watching cars go by when she heard Veronica and Ken walk up.

"You're a mess, you know that?" Veronica said laughing.

"What can I say? i'm just that type of guy" he said smiling.

"Well, its nice of you to return" Stephanie said smiling

"Oh, I told you not to wait up" Veronica said with a grin.

"you're so stupid" Stephanie said with a chuckle. "Hi Ken"

"Hello Stephanie, how have you.."

"Ken.."

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like being asked that question"

"Well you can ask me whatever you want" Veronica said with a smile

"I'll keep that in mind" he said with a wink as Veronica stepped into the cell and he closed the door behind her. "I'll see you ladies some other time, especially you Ms. Veronica" He said as he blew her a kiss and walked off.

"So, have you fucked already?"

Veronica gasped. "Steph! don't jump to such accusations, i'm a lady!"

Stephanie burst into laughter. "Like hell you are"

Veronica laughed as well. "Hell, if we could find a spot where there isn't a million cameras or guards watching, you know this jumpsuit would have been off in a matter of seconds!"

"Slut" Stephanie said with a smile.

Veronica chuckled. "So, have you heard back from Tyler or Bob?"

"Nope, both seem to be ignoring me"

"How do you figure?"

"in the past, whenever I needed something Tyler would be the first to respond, now its as if he doesn't care and you know Bob was the sweetest guy ever, now he's a complete dick. I don't know why Veronica, but I just feel like i'm being kept in the dark about something and I don't like it"

"Well the next time you see either one of them, you need to try and force it out of them"

"Bob, I might be able to do that, I mean he basically opened up to me without even knowing me, but Tyler is totally different."

"True"

"Does Bob treat you different?"

"Not really. I mean I haven't really seen him around but when I do he's just as nice as ever."

"See what I mean? there's something obviously going on. I think Ken knows something as well"

"girl don't be dragging my future baby daddy into this"

"You're the last person on earth that needs to breed"

"Oh shut up"

"Well it's true"

"me and Ken will have beautiful babies!"

"What if they come out ugly?"

"They won't!"

"You never know"

"I hate you" Veronica said as she bent over to grab the baseball that was laying under her bed and began to throw it up in the air, catching it as it came down.

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

"stole it from some little kid that was here to visit his mom"

"VERONICA!"

"WHAT!?. that bitch stole my toothpaste last week, so I took her son's ball. Fair trade I say. I'm not happy because I can't brush my teeth and he's not happy because he has no ball to play with."

"ugh" Stephanie scoffed as she went to the small sink in their cell. "here" she said handing her toothpaste over to Veronica. "You can have mine"

"No, then I gotta smell yo breath"

"Oh shut up, I'll have you know that I have three more of these stashed away"

"oooh, slick. I see i've taught you well. But thats some low down shit."

"What is?"

"Giving me your used toothpaste while you enjoy the new ones."

Stephanie sighed. "fine, i'll give you a new one"

"yay!" Veronica said clapping her hands.

Stephanie shook her head. "You're just too much"

Just then a officer walked up. "Stephanie Levesque?"

"Yes, thats me"

"You have a visitor"

"Why does this bitch keep getting visitors, why don't nobody ever come to see me?" Veronica asked as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Because no one likes you" Stephanie said with a smile

Veronica shrugged. "True"

"Do you know who it is officer?"

"I swear you always asking damn questions, just go see!" Veronica said in an annoyed tone.

"Its a man, thats all I know" The officer said.

Stephanie took a deep breath. _Maybe I can finally get some answers. _She thought.

"Well here goes" she said as she looked at Veronica

"hopefully you find out all the shit you need to know"

"Hopefully" Stephanie said as she walked out of the cell.

They arrived at the visitation room, it wasn't the normal type that her and Tyler would usually meet in, it was the kind that her and Paul used to always use. She wondered why Tyler was even going to these lengths, it'd only make Kiren even more suspicious.

The officer took off Stephanie's handcuffs and walked away.

Stephanie opened the door and walked in. "Tyler, oh my God, where have you been? We need to..." But she didn't finish her sentence, it wasn't until the man turned around that she realized who it was.

"What did you just call me?" he asked as he stared at her, his eyes hardening in the process, giving her a look that could kill.

Stephanie's eyes went big as she realized the huge mistake that she had made, if things weren't bad before, they definitely would be now.

"Paul..."

* * *

**Stephanie sure knows how to screw things up doesn't she? lol. I know the chapters have been really short lately, i'm going to try my best and make the next one a little longer. This story is getting hard to write because i'm getting bored with it myself lol, thats a shame, getting tired of your own story haha.**


	11. Funny how love works

**Hope this is long enough for you guys. :-P 3,852 words in counting lol.**

* * *

"The one and only" he said sarcastically. "But I see that you were expecting someone else, so let me just leave." Paul said as he brushed by Stephanie.

"No! Paul wait!" She said as she grabbed his forearm. "Baby it's not what you think, I swear"

"Then what the hell is it?" Paul said as he jerked away from Stephanie's grasp.

She looked down for a moment and then back up. "He's only trying to help" she held up her hand "and before you get all defensive and start to yell and scream at me, just please give me the chance to explain, please."

"fine" Paul said as he walked over and sat down on the leather couch.

Stephanie walked over and took a seat next to him. "Look, Tyler's not the bad guy that you think he is, no he isn't a good guy either knowing his past but he's not out to hurt me like he was in the beginning. Actually, come to think of it, I don't think he really ever wanted to hurt me at all, It was all Kiren's doing."

"So he's her little bitch is what you're telling me?"

thinking back to what Bob said, Stephanie titled her head back and forth. "Eh. I wouldn't say he's her _bitch_, just her handyman perhaps?"

"same damn thing."

"anyway, he's only looking out for me and only wants whats best for me."

"how do you figure?"

Stephanie took a deep breath as she sat back and told Paul everything, from the moment Tyler visited her in jail the first time all the way up until now. She was surprised that Paul hadn't interrupted once. There was times where she could tell that he wanted to but he never did it, he was giving her the time that she asked for and so badly needed to explain everything to him. She could tell that he didn't like the fact that Tyler was a constant factor in her life, but if it truly was for the best intentions, and for Stephanie's protection, then she knew he would eventually grow to accept it. But boy would it be a slow and long process and who knows what would happen if they ever met again under different circumstances.

"So what does this Ken guy have to do with all of this?" Paul asked.

"Thats what I was wondering"

"seems kinda strange if you ask me"

"Oh trust me, it is. I don't like being kept in the dark about anything and especially if its things about me. I mean it might not even be about me but if it is, then I definitely want to know and even if it isn't then I still want to know."

"I understand and I'm sorry for all the hell i've put you through babe, but I mean you have to understand where I'm coming from. This guy just shows up and is a constant factor in your life, he sees you more than I do and always has the inside scoop and you're constantly keeping me out of the loop"

Stephanie looked down and then back up. "I know, I know," she said softly "but the part about him seeing me more than you do is no one's fault but your own. You made the decision to hate me and to never come by and not speak to or see me weeks at a time, Paul do you realize how much that hurt me? how sad and depressed I would get, how much sleep I would lose at night over you? how many times I would cry myself to sleep all because you wouldn't give me a chance to explain myself."

Paul's heart broke listening to all the things that Stephanie said.

"Babe, I could **never** hate you, never let those words come from your mouth again. And Stephanie i'm so sorry. I guess I was so tied up in my own feelings that I didn't take the time to think about yours. I'm so so sorry Stephanie. I honestly never meant to hurt you, I just thought something was going on with you and Tyler."

"There was nothing ever going on between me and Tyler and there never will be anything. I love you"

"I love you too, so much" Paul said getting choked up. "And there wasn't a day that didn't go by that I didn't think of you Stephanie, not one day. You're my world and just the thought of you and another man killed me. I should have just talked to you instead of making up so many scenarios in my head. its just, this man tried to rape you Stephanie, he threaten to kill our kids, how could you expect me to just accept him like all of that never happened? Thats why I was always so quick to anger whenever you would bring up his name or mention that he came by."

"I know" she said softly. "And I should have set things straight from the start, I was just so afraid of losing you that I thought I was doing the right thing by hiding things from you, but I know now not to do that anymore. We made a promise to one another that we wouldn't keep anything from each other anymore or lie to each other anymore. I want us, starting now, to restart all over again. No more lies, no more hiding things, and in your case no more running away cause God knows I can't run from here" Stephanie said with a slight chuckle.

Paul chuckled. "True" he said with a smile as he kissed Stephanie on the lips.

She moaned at the contact, she was just so happy to be able to touch and feel him again. She grabbed his neck, bringing him down further to deepen the kiss. Their tongues wrestled for control as Paul gently stroked her cheek with his hand. Not breaking the kiss, she mounted herself on top of him to straddle him, she chuckled a little in his mouth when she felt how hard he had already gotten. He took his hands and slowly moved them down from her back to cup her ass as he slowly rocked her body so she could grind on him.

Not wanting to, but Stephanie slowly pulled back from the kiss, breaking their embrace as she rolled off of him. "We can't"

"Why not?" Paul asked confused. "We have before" he said smiling

"No, i'm not talking about that, i'm saying we need to talk first"

Paul let out a heavy sigh. "Baby, you just can't up and get me hard and then shut me down by saying we need to talk, you started this, now finish it" he said pointing to his erect manhood.

Stephanie covered her mouth as she laughed. "I'm sorry babe, but it can wait."

"Says who?"

"Says me" she said hardening her eyes at him

"ok. ok" he said holding up his hands. "I see you're giving me _the look_"

"I'm glad you still remember"

"Nothing in the world could ever make me forget that stare, i've gotten it way too many times over the years."

Stephanie smiled. "so, how's my case coming along?"

Paul looked down, he refused to look back up at Stephanie because of what he had done.

"Babe?" she said, looking concerned

"Stephanie, you were right, we do need to talk"

"Paul...whats going on?"

"remember when I got mad at you and stormed out of here telling you to get things done for yourself?"

Stephanie's eyes went wide. "Paul...what have you done?"

"now babe" he said holding up one hand "I beg of you, please don't get mad because i'll fix it, I promise"

"Paul what did you do?" Stephanie asked, her tone of voice changing

"I um...see..funny story here" Paul said scratching his head

"Just spit it out already!" Stephanie said raising her voice.

"I called it off..."

"you what?" She asked making sure she got the full understanding, she heard what he said but was struggling to cope with it.

"I...called off your case" he said finally looking up at Stephanie

"YOU DID WHAT!" She yelled as she stood up

A officer came in. "Hey lady keep it down, people can hear you from down the hall!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU FAT UGLY STUPID MAKING 7 DOLLARS AN HOUR PIECE OF SHIT!" Stephanie spat out. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU DISGUSTING MOTHERFUCKER!"

Both Paul and the officer were in shock. More so Paul, he had never seen Stephanie this angry before and he only knew it''d get worse for him once the officer left.

"Jeez, Lady" The officer said as he stared at her

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Stephanie yelled as she threw a small box of cookies at him.

"GODDAMN WOMAN!..YOU'RE CRAAZY!" the officer yelled.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I AM!" She said reaching for the tray of veggies

"Fuck this shit!" the officer said as he ran out of the room.

Paul just watched on in shock as he saw his only protection run out the door. "Um..baby?"

"**WHAT!?**" Stephanie yelled as she turned back around to face Paul "What could you possibly have to say to me!? after what you've done!?"

"Babe.."

"GET OUT! and just stay gone! just like you wanted to the first fucking time!"

"No, babe, i'm sorry" Paul said as he got up and reached for her arm

she snatched away before he could grab her "**Don't** fucking touch me"

"Steph.."

"How could you Paul!? how could you!" She said as tears started to flow freely down her face.

"Steph... baby please don't cry" it always pained Paul to see his wife upset, especially if it was his fault.

"I **hate** you" She said, as she eyed him, the tone in her voice getting more malicious by the second

"Steph, don't say that, please don't say that" Paul said as he tried to reach for again only for her to snatch away.

"Paul just go, I don't want to look at you" She said as she turned around

"just let me explain"

"EXPLAIN WHAT!?" She snapped as she turned back around "that you basically fucking screwed me over!?"

"Babe I can fix this! I promise I can!"

"Well until you do, I don't have shit to say to you, no, as a matter of fact, I'll just rot in here and let you explain to kids why they'll never see their mother again"

Paul looked down as he let a few tears fall from his eyes. "Babe, please let me explain" He said, his voice getting choked up.

"theres nothing to explain Paul" Stephanie spit out, her voice still thick with malice "all you have to say is basically you got fed up with me, went home and called off my case so I could just sit here and rot. You hated me so much that you would stoop this low?"

Paul's head shot up. "I don't hate you Stephanie, yes I was angry but.."

"but what?" She said folding her arms over her chest.

"look, I can fix this, I really can Steph, just please, i'm begging you to let me prove that to you. You're not gonna stay in here, I promise, I refuse to let you stay here. I want you back home with me and the kids and I will do any and everything in my power to get you home."

Stephanie just stared at him and said nothing.

"I'll call them, I'll call the lawyers right now"

"I don't really give a fuck what you do Paul, just like you said; I got myself into this mess and I'll get myself out" and with that Stephanie started walking towards the door.

"Stephanie!" Paul cried out as he reached for her.

"Let me go. **Now**."

"Baby, please. Remember what we just discussed? about not fighting anymore and talking things out and stuff"

"Well yeah, that was before I knew or even thought you'd stoop so low as to hurt me" she said snatching away from his grasp

"I never meant to hurt you"

"yes you did"

"**No, **I didn't"

"then what other reason would you have for doing this, hmm?"

"I did it because I was just so angry and frustrated, I called and told them to put a hold on your case, just long enough for me to think about things and get my head straight. I was in a place where at that time I didn't want to hear one thing about you, I didn't want a million calls from everyone about you. I just wanted to think clearly and when I was I promise I was gonna start working back on your case again."

"You're so selfish"

"Me!?" Paul said pointing at himself "what about yourself? huh? you've kept me in the dark for months about shit I should know!"

Stephanie scoffed "Whatever Paul" Stephanie said as she walked over to the door and tapped on it, letting the officers know that she was ready to go.

"See this is our problem, we never try and work things out, we always just leave on a bad note and just hope for the best"

Another officer walked in. "ready to go ma'am?"

She looked at Paul then back at the officer "Yes"

"Officer wait!" Paul said as he walked over. "five more minutes"

The officer looked at Stephanie and then back at Paul, trying to figure out which one he didn't want to piss off the most. Stephanie just attacked one officer and Paul looks like he could really do a number on him seeing as he is all skin and bones and Paul looks like he eats Gorillas for breakfast.

"uhh" the officer muttered.

"We'll let you know when she's ready" Paul said as he gently pushed the officer out.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at her husband.

"Stephanie, i'm gonna fix this but you gotta trust me"

"Well you do what you want and i'll do what I have to do"

"which is?"

"Tyler"

"**excuse me?**" Paul said stepping in front of Stephanie, closing the gap between them, their noses touching in the process.

Stephanie could literally feel Paul's breath on her and his chest touching hers as he breathed deep and hard. She knew she pushed the right button with the Tyler comment, but she didn't mean it the way it came out. The way she said it made it seem as if she was gonna have sex with him or something. But she had to admit, Paul getting all jealous and angry at the touch of a button and breathing hard down her face was a huge turn on. She struggled to hid the huge grin that was starting to form. She decided to have some fun and play some games with him at his expense.

"You heard me" Stephanie said as she stared Paul directly in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you getting at?" he snapped

"What do you think i'm getting at?" she snapped back

"Are you trying to tell me that you're going to fuck him?"

Stephanie smiled as she took her index finger and slowly guided it down Paul's massive chest. " A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do"

Paul quickly snatched Stephanie's finger away from his chest and pushed her against the wall hard, pinning her arms up in the air against the wall. Stephanie was taken aback at first because Paul has never been this forceful with her before, well when they're having sex he is, but not when he's angry. But she grinned at him anyway.

"The fuck are you smiling about huh? you think this is funny? so i'm busting my ass trying to get you out and you're talking about fucking this guy, are you fucking serious Stephanie? **don't** fuck with me." Paul said as his beautiful facial features hardening.

Stephanie remained silent as she watched her husband go on his little rampage. Even though she knew it was wrong to play such a cruel game, the sexual tension that it was causing was driving her insane.

"Well, what one man won't do another one **will**." She said as she smiled. She looked Paul up and down. "But come to think of it, whose to say that he hasn't already done it?"

Paul's whole demeanor changed, he went from being this angry beast to a man who looked like he was about to break now. Stephanie could see the pain and hurt in his eyes and she knew that she had went too far.

"so you did sleep with him?" he asked, his voice getting choked up with the twice the emotion that it had before.

Stephanie said nothing as she looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. She and Tyler had never had a sexual encounter before, but she didn't know if Paul would believe her if she said they didn't.

"Well thats just fine" Paul said letting Stephanie's arms go and backing away from her shaking his head. "Because you can sleep with whoever the fuck you want to, to get out of jail!" he said pointing at her.

Stephanie knew she had to do something before things got really bad.

"Paul I lied."

Paul stopped dead in his tracks, his hand was on the door knob and he was about to walk out.

"I just wanted you to hurt as much as you made me hurt and I knew that, that was the only way that I was going to get you back. Call it horrible payback and going too far, but I guess you could say it's karma for the joke you and Veronica played on me that time and for what you did with the lawyers"

Paul slowly turned around and looked at Stephanie, the pain was still in his face, but he started to walk towards her. When he reached her he looked her straight into the eyes and leaned in and kissed her. Stephanie moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and carried her over to the couch. He gently put her down and started to kiss her neck, he stuck his tongue out and started to make small circles on along the column of her neck as he moved down.

"mmm" she moaned out as she held onto to him.

He unbuttoned her jumpsuit and placed his hand in there and began to fondle with one of her breasts. She used her hands to unzip his jeans and she inserted her hand in the small opening to rub his hardening manhood. She gently began to rub it through the material of his underwear, driving him up the wall.

"Take it out" he demanded while he started to suck on her neck.

obeying his orders, Stephanie unbuttoned his jeans and slid both his jeans and his underwear down with her feet. When he was free she took ahold of his dick and slowly begin to stroke it up and down.

"Put it in your mouth" he said in a husky tone

She got down on her knees and grabbed his dick and stared in his eyes and she hungrily took him in not leaving one inch out.

"Stephanie"

"Stephanie"

"Stephanie!"

"Huh!?" Stephanie said as she snapped out of her thoughts as she stared at Paul who was looking at her like she was crazy.

"are you ok?" Paul asked, concern showing on his beautiful face

"yeah. yeah, i'm fine." She said placing her hand to her head. "What were we talking about again?"

"You said Tyler and I said excuse me and you blanked out"

"Oh. sorry. I didn't mean it" She said as she looked up at him. "and i'm sorry for yelling at you"

He shook his head. "No. You had every right to be angry"

"are you still gonna get me out?"

He smiled. "only if you want me to"

"of course I do" she said as she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So um, what were you thinking about?"

"when?"

"when you spaced out"

"Oh." she said letting out a smile laugh. "We got into this like intense arguement and it was turning me on and so I pushed your buttons a little further and you got mad and was about to walk out again and I apologized and we started to make out and we were about to fuck" She said laughing

Paul laughed. "Oh"

"Yeah" she said blushing

"well how about we make that little fantasy of yours a reality?

"What are you getting at Mr. Levesque?"

He smiled. "Oh you'll see." he said as he walked over to the door and locked it. Then walked over to the sofa that turns into a pull out bed, pulling it down. "How about we test this thing out?" he said as he walked over towards Stephanie and scooped her up in his arms.

Stephanie threw her head back and laughed. "oh you're too much" she said as they kissed and walked over to their awaiting bed.

* * *

***scratches head* Ok, theres been some slight confusion, i'm not gonna just up and end the story and leave you guys hanging lol I hate when authors do that, i'm gonna finish it, i've come to far not too. I was just saying that I was getting a tad bored with it. I guess because I try to update too fast and just come up with random things to say so you guys will have an update instead of just taking my time. So from now on, i'll just update when it's needed instead of when I feel that I need to. Because in the end, quality is better than quantity right? :-)**

**Also! I've already written some smut! better go back and re-read chapter 8 lol. Or go check out my ****story (**_I'm no longer your dirty little secret_**) chapter 6 and chapter 18, should last you for a while haha. But I do admit, I loved teasing you guys as if it was about to happen in Stephanie's thoughts lol ****I'm so mean :-)**


	12. Something's not adding up

**A/N : Um yeah, with the WWE HOF tomorrow and Wrestlemania Sunday, and then RAW Monday...don't expect a update lol.**

* * *

Stephanie entered her cell with a huge smile on her face, she said nothing as she sat on the bunk and threw Veronica a bag of hot Cheetos and a sprite.

"yeeeeah! Now that's what I'm talking about bitch" Veronica said as she caught the items and immediately began to tear into them. "What you so happy about?" Veronica asked with a mouth full of Cheetos.

"Life" Stephanie said as she pulled out a medium sized plastic zip lock bag of green and purple grapes, with a few slices of pineapple and oranges. "Here, I brought your ass something healthy too."

Veronica's eyes lit up as she grabbed the bag. "Thank you" she said shaking her head as she eyed them. "The hell you being so nice for though?"

Stephanie laughed. "Slut, I'm always nice to you"

"So who was your little visitor?" Veronica said titling her head towards the way Stephanie walked back in, as she once again stuff her mouth with Cheetos.

"Paul" Stephanie said with a huge smile.

Veronica's eyes got big "aww hell, here y'all go again"

Stephanie laughed. "It was a good visit"

Veronica gave Stephanie _the look_. "So you mean to tell me, **_all_** went well huh?" Veronica asked sarcastically as she opened the sprite and took a long swig of the cool drink.

"_Well_..." Stephanie started off

"See! I knew some shit was coming." Veronica said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"But we _made_ up" Stephanie said in a very soft tone.

"_After y'all fough_t" Veronica teased back in a similar tone, mocking almost.

Stephanie flicked her hand down at Veronica. "Oh shut up"

"So what did y'all fight about anyway?" Veronica asked as she licked her fingers and started opening up the bag of fruit.

Stephanie sighed. "Long story short, he basically called off my case"

Veronica spit out one of the grapes and it hit Stephanie in the eye. "What the fuck Vee, you tryna put my eye out with those things?" Stephanie said as she rubbed her eye.

"Why did he do that!?" Veronica asked as she got up and moved over to Stephanie's bunk.

Stephanie shrugged. "He was angry"

"Nobody gets **_that_** angry"

"Paul does"

"That lunatic" Veronica said as she rolled her eyes and popped another grape into her mouth.

Stephanie scooted away. "You stay away from me with those things, but anyway yeah I got really mad and begin to yell and throw things at an officer that came in"

Veronica turned towards Stephanie, Stephanie ducked.

"Bitch ain't nobody finna harpoon you with a grape again" Veronica said as she reached in to grape a sliced pineapple. "What did you throw and at who?" She asked as she ate the delicious fruit.

"I don't know who he was, but I picked up the cookie tray and.."

"Damn you've been around me _way_ too long"

"I know, but I feel sorry for the little cop"

"Little?" Veronica asked titling her head.

"He was about five feet"

"Awww, that's little Pete, what you doing throwing things at little Pete, Stephanie?"

Stephanie chuckled. "Do you know every damn police officer in this prison?"

"Shit, I grew up in this jail, I came to know everyone that was either already here or who was just coming in. I met Pete around my second or third year, he so nice"

Stephanie chuckled. "Well you apologize to him for me then, but yeah I attacked him and me Paul got into an argument about Tyler, blah blah blah, I blanked out and then we made up"

"You blanked out?"

"Yeah"

"You're always doing that"

" I know," Stephanie said as she reached for the grape hiding in the corner of the bag.

"UH-UNNN!" Veronica said as she snatched the bag away "hell nawl bitch, this is **my** snack!"

"That **_I_** got you!"

"You already had your meal!"

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh, she reached in and got the grape anyway. "You're really too much" she said as she ate it.

Veronica gave her the stank eye as she grabbed a orange slice. "So how you gonna get out?"

"He said he never officially, _officially_ called off the case, he just put it on hold. He promised before he left that the moment he walks out the door he's gonna call them"

"Better not make him mad again" Veronica joked.

"I know" Stephanie said. "Oh and I called him Tyler" Stephanie said as she ducked and luckily she did because Veronica's arms flew in every direction.

"YOU WHAAAAT!?"

"Yeah" Stephanie said slowly getting out of her defensive stance.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting It to be Paul, I thought it'd be Tyler since I told Bob to give him my message."

"Understandable"

"And so I walked in and was like _Tyler where have you been_ yadda yadda yadda, and he turned around and was like _what did you call me_, and I was shocked so I was like **_Paul_**, and he got a little sarcastic as was like _the one and only, but since I'm not who you were expecting I'll just leave_. I had to convince him otherwise, and after all that and with the lawyer thing and stuff, we made up...and made love" Stephanie said as she blushed, thinking about what went down in the room and how Paul touched her and the things he whispered in her ear.

"y'all love is bipolar as fuck" Veronica said as she shook her head and ate the last piece of pineapple before she threw the bag down on the floor.

Stephanie shrugged. "But it works for us"

"_**Only**_ y'all" Veronica stressed.

* * *

"Well, enough about me, how's your love life?" Stephanie asked as she gently slapped Veronica on the thigh. She had just came back from another visit from Paul. She was glad that he was making his weekly trips again, sometimes three times a week. She had just wrapped up telling Veronica about them when she decided to ask Veronica about her and Ken.

She shrugged. "I don't know"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know" Veronica said.

"Has something happened?" Stephanie asked as she leaned in.

"Not that I know of, I just haven't seen him in a while, hell I haven't seen him at all."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I mean we never made anything _official_ or anything. And besides, who wants to date a jail bird who is gonna spend the rest of her life in jail? There would be no future for us anyway...if there ever was an _us_" Veronica said softly.

Stephanie was shocked, she had never seen Veronica like this. When she mentioned Ken's name, her whole demeanor had changed. She wasn't the same always joking and cursing friend she had grew to love, she now came off as a sweeter more innocent person with a softer side, a vulnerable person...heartbroken even.

"I'm sorry Veronica" Stephanie said as she patted her friend on the back.

"It's ok, it's just, if I've done something wrong I'd just like to know what it was. One day we're talking and he leans in to kiss me and everything is fine. Then I don't see him anymore, it's just weird Steph."

"Do you think he's playing you?"

"I think I played myself by thinking we could ever be something" Veronica said as she stood up and walked towards the window.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Veronica sighed. "Three weeks"

Stephanie's eyed went wide with shock. "Wow Vee, that's not like him"

"I know" she said sadly. " I just wish I knew what I did"

"Maybe it's not you, maybe it's him"

"Pfft, yeah maybe"

"What happened the last time you saw him?"

"I asked him a question about Tyler and he blew up on me"

"Blew up on you **_how_**?" Stephanie said arching an eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest. He better not have hit her, because if he did, Paul was gonna need to get some more lawyers.

Veronica sensed the tone in Stephanie's voice. "It's ok" she said waving her hand dismissively. "He didn't hit me or nothing, he ain't that stupid and I ain't that gullible. I might be a fool in love but I won't be the fool that gets the shit beat out of her."

Stephanie chuckled.

"Basically I asked about the stare down thingy because I thought it was weird too, and he just went ape shit and stood up and starting yelling about how I don't trust him and why we're always asking him 50 million questions and he can look at someone however the hell he wants to yadda yadda yadda. Then next thing I know, he walked off and I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry" Stephanie said softly as she glanced down and then back up.

"Me too." Veronica said as she stared out the window.

Stephanie leaned back against the wall, something just wasn't right and it wasn't adding up. If Ken had nothing to hide, then why was he getting so defensive, and if Tyler and Bob had nothing to hide, then why hasn't she seen them in months? Something is **not** right, something **is** going on and Stephanie **is** determined to find out.


	13. Returning the favor

It's been a while since Stephanie has seen Ken or Tyler or Bob and when she did see them, she was determined to get answers no matter what.

Ever since Veronica has been in a slump about things, Stephanie has made it her mission to find Ken first and set the record straight once and for all. She loved Veronica, she is more than just her cell mate, she's her best friend, hell she is practically a sister and she'd be damned if she let anyone hurt her, especially a man.

Vee has had Stephanie's back since day one, protecting her from all the women that wanted to beat her up or try and _get her_ if you know what she means. She was the first one to stand up for her.

**Flashback to Stephanie's first day in Jail**

"ma'am"

"Yes?" I said looking up at the officer, wiping my tears away hoping that he was about to tell me that I was going home.

"Here" he said as he threw me a jumpsuit

"Whats this?" I asked, knowing damn well what it was, I guess I just couldn't believe it.

"Your jumpsuit, personalized with your own special inmate number, and I suggest you get to learning it because that's the only way someone is gonna recognize you around here, we don't do names, we do numbers." and with that he walked away.

I scoffed at the suit. _No telling whose filthy ass has been in this, it's probably not even clean!_ I thought to myself.

"I'm a fucking billion dollar princess dammit!" I said aloud "I don't deserve this!"

"Don't they all say that?" I heard a voice say after they finished laughing.

I looked over and saw a woman starring at me, she was pretty, she couldn't have been more than 5'2 or 5'3 and she looked like she weighed about 120 probably in her middle or late 20's.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I've heard it once, I've heard it before. You're yet another rich chick that has no business in here, I bet I can figure out your whole life story and you wouldn't even have to tell me."

"Oh yeah?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Yep" she said nodding her head.

"Try me."

"Basically you're some rich chick who had everything in the world, things that only women like me could ever dream of, hell probably couldn't dream of. Perfect body, husband, cars, job, house, kids, the whole damn nine yards but you just had to fuck it up and get around the wrong crowd. Its either that or you're some fucking psycho lunatic that found her husband cheating and stabbed his ass to death. In that case, you need to stay the fuck away from me because I stab back." she said looking me up and down, but not in a mean way but serious enough to let me know she wasn't joking.

I chuckled. I couldn't help but too, this chick is pretty funny. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Correct" I said with a smile. "How you figure?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Eh, its like I said before I've seen it once, I've seen it all. But you're different"

"how so?" I asked

"Well, usually by the time one of your kind makes it in here, you're gone before they can even issue you a suit. Hell you're gone before you get past the second set of doors!"

I shook my head as I chuckled. "Well, there's a first for everything huh?"

"I guess so, you're also the first one who hasn't been a complete bitch so far. Usually your kind acts as if they're too good to speak to us."

I laughed. "_your kind_" I said mockingly. "You act as if i'm some sort of special breed or some shit" I said as I continued to laugh. "No honey, i'm just like you. Vagina and Boobs and all."

She gave me a warm smile. "Wow, you truly are different, I've never held a conversation with your...I mean someone like you for this long before. But we are different, i'm sure your charges are way different from mine. What you in for? selling too many cookies?"

I burst out into laughter. This chick was hilarious and what made it even more funnier is that you could tell that she was dead serious.

"No, no, no" I said lifting up a hand as I laughed.

"Then for what?...you killed somebody?" she said in almost a whisper and she looked around.

I laughed again. "Oh heavens no! I could never kill a person"

"Never say what you won't do, I made that mistake."

"7-2-9-6"

"Sir?" the woman said as she turned to face the officer.

"Its your turn for kitchen duty"

"Man fuck them dishes, you do them with your fat ass walking around here probably looking for a donut"

I couldn't control my laughter. I fell to the ground but quickly got back up as I thought about what could have been on it.

The officer sighed. "_Just_ do the damn dishes"

"**_Just_** kiss my damn ass" She said in the same mocking tone that I used with her earlier, this chick was on fire and I liked her already. I hope my cell was either next to hers or very close to it. Hell, why am I even thinking that far ahead, no way in hell is my husband gonna let me sit and rot in a place like this oh no sir.

He let out a deep breath. "You're a piece of work" He said as he walked out

"you're damn right I am"

"Wow, how did you get away with that?"

"Girl please, I got a lot of pull around these parks. So anyway, 2-4-8-1, besides getting arrested how has your day been?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said how was your-"

I held up my hand. "No, what did you just call me?"

"girl?"

"No, _before_ that.."

"2-4-8-1?"

"Yes, why did you call me that?"

"_ummm_" she said sarcastically "because that's your number, FYI, your** new** name"

That hit me hard. "Oh no. I'm not gonna even be in here long enough to remember this shit"

"Well, for the time being you better get to learn it and answer to it when it's called"

"Or what?"

"You don't wanna know"

"Exactly, because I won't be around long enough"

"You sure won't" she said in a whisper, I could barely make out what she had said.

"Well yeah, i'm just gonna go" I said pointing to the door

"Go where?"

"I guess to the holding room or whatever"

She burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked getting a little bit upset

"You rich girls kill me, coming up in here like you own the place as if you don't have to follow the rules just because you're gonna be here all of five minutes. You act as if behind those doors, if you can even get through them, theres a special waiting room for you. Nope, no ma'am. Until whoever bails you out, that's if you have bail, you're going to be treated just like me, a criminal. No one gives a damn who you are or how much money you have or where you come from, once you're on this side of jail, its game over. Hell, It was game over when you got cuffed."

I sat in silence, stunned. Partly because I knew that half of what she was saying was true and the other half I just refuse to believe.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased

I just looked and turned away.

"Hey sorry, didn't mean to offend you, just letting ya know how it's gonna be until that jumpsuit comes off."

"two-four-eight-one?"

My head shot up. "That's me" I answered. _My god, i'm already becoming one of them._

"Its time to head up to your cell."

"My cell!?" I asked as I gasped.

"Yes, now lets get a move on"

I turned and looked at the woman, I didn't even know her name. She gave me a warm smile.

"you better do as he says, they won't tell you more than once. And I don't have any type of pull over him."

I nodded and walked towards the man, not knowing the future that lay ahead.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria later that day and saw what they were serving, thank god I had flirted with one of the guards earlier and he gave me his last two slices of pizza and some apple juice. I sat down at one of the tables with my tray just starring at it.

"Ugh" I scoffed. "They actually feed this to people? I could be dining on five-hundred-dollar food right now"

"Hey there sweet cheeks" said a very manly voice. I looked up and saw it was a woman, she was hideous and looked like she could kick my ass so I decided to play nice.

"Hello" I said with a smile.

"Mmm" she said licking her lips. "Beautiful smile, face and god knows what else you have that's probably a sight to see" she said with a smile as she traced the collar of my jumpsuit with her finger.

I didn't like the way she was looking at me, nor the way she was touching me. I gave a nervous laugh and went to get up.

"where you going babe?"

"umm. over there" I said pointing to the trash can.

"you just gonna let all that good food go to waste!?" said the woman next to her that i'm assuming was her friend or something. Before I could say anything she snatched it away from me and sat the tray down on the table and began to eat it.

"That's my girl DeeRock." the manly woman said nodding towards her. "And i'm Sheeba"

"Oh, well nice to meet you both, i'm Stephanie, but i'll just be going" I said as I went to turn around but felt a strong hand grab my upper arm, I turned around.

"where you going babe?" she asked again as she eyed my ass with a smile which only disgusted me more. This woman was beyond creepy.

"anywhere but here"

"I'll go with you"

"No!, that's fine"

"I **wasn't** asking your permission"

That's when I got scared. _Oh god, am I about to be in one of those rape scenes I see in the movies all the time_. I thought to myself.

"Um, can you let me go?" I asked boldly

"Now why would I want to do that?" Sheeba said as she took a step closer, closing the gap in between us. Its moments like these when I wish I would have went to the very front of the lunch room or at least the middle. But here I am in the way back where light could hardly reach with this hulk made chick and Dee whats her name.

I moved back.

"Such a pretty face you got there" Sheeba said tracing the outline of my jaw with her thumb. "I'd hate for something to happen to it if I didn't get what I want."

Ok. Now I was totally scared shitless. "Umm.." I said as I scanned the area with my eyes for something to grab incase I needed to hit her.

I flinched as I felt both her hands cuff my ass cheeks as she lifted me up and pinned me against the wall.

"Put me down!" I yelled as I tried to get away, I looked at the other inmates who by now saw what was going on but they looked away and continued to eat their slop.

DeeRock laughed. "SheeBa **always** gets what she wants babygirl, don't count on any of them to save you because they'll get it too" She said as she went back to eating.

"Shes right babe, you better just do as I say"

_**No**. I refuse to go down like this, i'm Stephanie McMahon dammit and I will not be forced into anything especially not with a woman!_

I started to squirm around so I could get out of her hold, when I finally managed to get down and tried to make a run for it she grabbed me and threw me into the wall hard. I fell down and looked up as I saw her slowly taking the small 3 or 4 steps towards me.

"Why you gotta make this hard babygirl? now either you gonna give it to me, or i'm just gone** take** it" she said as she bent down to grab my arm again but I was quick this time and punched her hard in the face and crawled in between her legs and took off towards the middle of the lunchroom.

"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" I screamed as I pointed back towards her. A few inmates gave a sympathetic look, some didn't look at all and others laughed. I guess they were used to this or at least seeing it.

"PLE-" I tried to scream out as I felt her hand cover my mouth and then she tossed me onto the table.

"How about we just give everyone a show huh!?" she said as she tried to fumble with the buttons of my jumpsuit but I kept kicking and pushing her away. There was one guard in there and it was a male but he did nothing, he just watched. I mean what could he really do? he had no gun or anything and was small as hell, i'm guessing he was just standing there for one of the other guards or something while they went somewhere.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed as tears begin to flow down my face as I realized I was losing strength and I was getting tired fast. I think she realized this and was trying to wear me down to the point of where I wouldn't be able to defend myself and she could have her way. Finally I gave in as I tried pushing one last time without hope.

"You done babe?" she said with a smile as she ripped my jumpsuit open. She reached for one of my breast but before she could grab it someone turned her around and pushed her to the ground.

"Aye yo, back the fuck up SheeBa, leave her alone." a familiar voice said. When the woman turned around and lent her hand out for me to grab it, I recognized her as the woman I had saw earlier. The one that was telling me to remember my number and what not.

"Thank you" I said as I quickly grabbed it as she pulled me off the table.

"Move the fuck out of the way!" SheeBa said as she rose to her feet

"Or what bitch?" the woman said boldly. Either she was crazy or she wasn't scared of SheeBa at all.

"Don't make me hurt you!" SheeBa warned.

"And bitch don't make me cut you" The woman said as she pulled out what looked like a knife that had been made from a toothbrush and a razor.

SheeBa stared at her with cold eyes as she eyed the woman up and down and then she looked at me and pointed to me. "This isn't over!"

"Oh shut the hell up" The woman said as she turned to face me, she definitely had to be crazy to turn her back on a person like SheeBa. But SheeBa did nothing as she eyed me once more and her and her friend walked away.

"You put up one hell of a fight I gotta admit, especially for you to be a new girl" She said as she sat down. I joined her.

"Thanks" I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"Veronica" she said as she looked at me. "But everyone calls me Ronica"

"Stephanie" I said offering my hand out. "everyone calls me Steph"

"I don't know where your hands have been" She said as she looked at me.

I burst into laughter. "No where except for fighting off the human slam over there"

"Eh" Veronica said waving her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about Sheeba, just stick with me and you'll be alright and I did some snooping and it seems like we're on the same floor, you're about 3 or 4 cells down from me."

"Good...No, great to know" I said with a smile. "But don't plan on seeing me everyday"

She sighed. "Didn't we already have this discussion?"

I smiled. "yes" I chuckled.

She shook her head. "Rich girls"

I laughed as we talked some more, I never would have thought in a million years that this little meet and greet would make us friends for a lifetime.

* * *

Veronica got stuck with laundry duty that night and couldn't argue her way out of it, I figured helping her would be my best bet instead of sitting in my cell and risking the chance of SheeBa coming by. And it was a way of paying her back for what she had done earlier.

"i'll be back" Veronica said as she ran off to do something.

"ok" I said as I began to fold some towels. As I was doing this, about 10 towels later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Well that was fast" I said as I continued to fold the towels.

"So you missed me huh babe?" SheeBa said.

I spun around and my eyes went wide with fear. "what are you doing in here!?"

"I always get what I want, and I want you so I found you" She said with a smile and stepped closer to me. I could hear DeeRock laughing in the background. _Like what the hell, does she get a kick out of watching or something?. _I thought.

"get away from me!"

"make me" SheeBa said as she forcefully pushed me against the washers and began to kiss my neck, it felt disgusting.

"uggggggggh" I heard a loud sigh and was very happy to hear it.

SheeBa backed off and turned around. "What the hell do you want?"

Veronica sighed again. "Young man, didn't I tell you to leave this girl alone?"

"Fuck off Ronica" SheeBa said as she turned back around.

"Sir...excuse me! SIR!" Veronica said.

"The fuck Ronica!?" SheeBa said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Sir, I asked you nicely to leave her alone now go on before I have to beat yo ass"

"Ronica I swear-"

"Sir" Veronica said again which caused me to laugh

"So you think this is funny huh!?" SheeBa said as she turned back around to face me, her manly like facial features tightening up.

I remained quiet.

"Young man, you need to leave"

DeeRock stepped in "Aye Yo Ronica shut the fuck up"

"Nobody was talking to you Monkey!" Veronica shot back. I couldn't help but laugh. "Now you two apes leave this girl alone and I** mean** it."

SheeBa pointed to me. "One of these days home girl ain't gonna be around and I'll have you"

"I'll **always** be around." Veronica said.

"Hmph. we'll see, come on Dee" SheeBa said as they walked out.

"Wow, two saves in one day thanks Vee"

"what?"

"I said thanks"

"No, after that you called me a name"

"Vee?"

"yeah, why?"

I shrugged. "I like it better than Ronica"

Veronica smiled. "Me Too."

Later on in my cell we were chatting.

"Well" Veronica said looking at her wrist as if a watch were on it.

"well what?

"where's your husband? it's getting pretty late ya know"

"Like I said before, don't worry, my husband **will** be here" I said shaking my head up and down and giving her a warm smile.

"I've heard that before" she said in a whisper, she didn't know it but I heard her.

"Trust me, he wouldn't leave me here" I said as I looked out the window

But he never came.

**Present**

Fast forward to today and now its Stephanie's turn to repay that debt, return the favor, do what a family member should, protect and help one another. Vee was there for Stephanie's darkest days after that night and she'll never forget it. Veronica helped her through her Paul saga when he didn't show and now she was going to help her with her Ken saga, she just had to find him first.

And just like that, it was as if the world had read her mind and Ken was just rounding the corner and had stopped at the break room for some coffee. He was about to leave when Stephanie called for him.

"Hey Ken! hey Ken wait up!" She said as she walked faster toward him, she didn't miss the snarl on his face as he shook his head and grabbed his coffee and started in the other direction.

"Hey you ignorant son of a bitch! I know your ass hears me!" if its one thing she learned from Vee, its how to get a cops attention and the number one way is embarrassment, especially in front of their peers.

Ken's body whirled around and he gave her a look that could kill.

_Mission accomplished_ She thought when she saw the look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing out of your cell?"

"Don't play stupid, you know i'm free to roam whenever I get damn well and ready"

He scoffed. "Is that really how shit works around here?"

She nodded. "Umm yaa, where the hell you been boy, its the 21st century, get your head in the game"

"Look what do you want Stephanie because I don't have time for bullshit"

Stephanie chucked. "Funny how you don't have time for it yet you're going around causing it"

"What are you talking about?"

"look asshole, my problems with Tyler are that, **mine**, but don't punish Veronica for asking you a simple question. If you're gonna break her heart, at least give her a reason and stop being a little bitch by avoiding her."

Ken looked shocked. "I never meant to hurt her I ju-"

Stephanie held up her hand. "Save it, i'm not your messenger, whatever you have to say to her can be said to her face by _you_** not** me."

Ken nodded and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around and stopped. "To get my woman back" he said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded my head in approval.

"Levesque?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor and he says it's important" said a officer

_He? Important? It must be Tyler! _Stephanie thought to herself. She walked to the room and opened the door. "Well, its about time you came to see me" Stephanie said as she turned around and closed the door.

* * *

**Hey guys please leave reviews, this is the third update I've made on this story and I haven't gotten any feedback, None, Nadda!. No need of me continuing it if nobody is reading it lol. Same goes for my **_I'm no longer your dirty little secret_** story. By the way, how did you like the little background story of how Stephanie and Veronica met? should I do more?**


	14. It was bound to happen at some point

"look, I don't have time for bullshit alright? Bob said that you said this was important, so just spill it so I can get going."

_I like the nerve of this bastard _Stephanie thought.

Stephanie folded her arms across her chest. "Well first of all, fuck you, second of all, where the hell have you been? And third, I want some fucking answers"

"you'll have to be a little more specific"

"don't play dumb with me, ever since your little stare down with Ken you've bee M.I.A and I wanna know why, I wanna know why he shook you up so badly"

"first of all, he didn't shake me up, seco-"

"bullshit"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "and second of all, don't worry about it"

"well you can't leave until you tell me something"

he arched a brow. "says who?"

"I've learned a lot in prison Tyler, don't think for one second I wont paralyze your ass"

He sighed and shook his head. "what do you want?"

"what's your issue with Ken?"

"I just didn't like the vibe he was giving me alright. I felt like he was...I don't know, it was just weird and uncomfortable. And one thing that Tyler Briskley doesn't get is uncomfortable. When someone makes me feel like that, then I got to get away or do something."

"What about Kiren?"

"what about her?"

"She did the same thing, well she didn't have the stare down that you two did but she did seem a little unraveled by him."

"she hasn't spoken about it much, just told me to stay away from a guy named Rogers"

"that's Ken"

"I figured much" he said walking over to the sofa and taking a seat.

"and what about Bob?" Stephanie said walking over and taking a seat next to him.

"What about him?"

"why has he been missing in action as well?"

"I told him to stay clear of things, back off of you for a while till Kiren and I could figure this Rogers guy out"

"so you told him to be an asshole?"

"no." He said scratching his beard. "that was a decision he made on his own"

"bastard"

"but it was probably for the best, ya know, to get suspicion off and shit."

"hmph." Stephanie said folding her arms across her chest. "so what exactly are you looking to find out about Ken? He could be just any regular old cop like everyone else and..."

"nah" Tyler said shaking his head. "Regular cops just don't stare you down like that unless they know something about you or you know something about them. I don't know shit about him, but I think he knows something about me and I want to find it out. Actually, I want **you** to find it out."

Stephanie laughed. "HA! Fuck that, you're on your own. I've already had my run ins with Ken over you and I'm not getting into that again, if you wanna find out so bad then you'll have to do it on your own. You and Kiren swear to have all the resources and shit, so get the job done yourselves and I'll be damned if I do anything that benefits that bitch."

"what about me?"

"fuck you too Tyler, you forget I'm in here because of you as well right"

"**No**. You're in here because you were a drug addict"

Stephanie was quiet and said nothing as she gave Tyler a long and hard stare.

"fuck you and get the fuck out and don't come back" Stephanie said as she started to get up but Tyler grabbed her arm.

"look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ca-"

"yes you did!" She snapped.

"no, I didn't. It just came out"

"well get out"

"Steph"

"Tyler"

he sighed. "Please, can we just get along?"

"why? So you can use me for what you need and disappear again? No thanks."

"look, I need your help and you need my help"

Stephanie laughed again. "What could you possibly do for me? Tyler go home or back to being Kiren's bitch"

he chuckled. "Then I guess that would mean we have something in common right?"

"whatever" Stephanie said rolling her eyes. "I don't have time for this"

"but you begged and pleaded and asked for me to come and now I'm here and you-"

"correction motherfucker, I didn't beg or plead for shit, so you tell Bob to get his little story straight. Yes, I asked for you but I didn't beg."

"ok, ok" he said holding up his hands. "No need to get feisty. Look, Kiren has agreed to drop a charge or two that would take a little time off your sentence if you help her with Ken"

"I knew there was a catch"

"but it's a good one, you at least get one or two years off"

"I don't plan on serving my entire sentence anyway"

"well I also bet you didn't plan on serving the entire year that you have"

"Yeah, ok. Fuck you, help yourself" Stephanie said getting up again only for Tyler to pull her back down. "Im not gonna sit here and let you say your little side comments about me"

"Im sorry, it won't happen again"

"yeah right, you're a natural born lier."

"so will you help?"

"she has to hold up her part of the deal first. I wanna hear and see a judge tell me that a portion of my time is being removed. When and **ONLY** when that happens, will I talk to Ken, **no** exceptions. You let that bitch know it's my way or the highway and that I'm in control now."

Tyler looked shocked. "Damn girl, you've changed"

"not a damn thing has changed, I might have lost my lawyers license but I didn't forget how to be one. No one can negotiate better than me, not even Kiren. That's why her ass was always second, hell, third best at anything we did in law school. "

"Please not another story, I hear enough of them from her"

"which are probably all lies, but anyway, what exactly do you want me to find out anyway?"

"just basically what his problem is with us"

"that's it?"

"and a little more digging wouldn't hurt" he said flashing that beautiful smile.

"who's to say I haven't already asked him that?"

Tylers eyes widen. "You **did** say you talked to him well had run ins or whatever, well what did he say?" He asked curiously as he scooted closer to Stephanie.

she shook her head. "Nope. Not until I see a move from Kiren first"

"well how do I know you're not lying?"

"how do I know that you're not!?"

"ok fine. I'll talk to her but nothing is guaranteed"

"same here"

There was a knock at the door. Stephanie and Tyler both looked at it.

Stephanie got up. "I'll get it, it's probably one of the guards, I'll just tell them to give us more time."

Tyler chuckled. "Pleeeease, you're the last person on earth that should be asking for more _time_."

"Oh fuck you Tyler" Stephanie said as she laughed, but her smile quickly faded as she opened the door and saw who was on the other side greeting her.

"Hey, I see you're already here, it was so supposed to be a surprise visit. Damn cops"

Stephanie could say nothing as she stood in shock and turned her head to look back at Tyler and then back to the door.

_oh shit_. She thought.

"...Paul"

* * *

**Sooooooo! Paul and Tyler are both at the jail, both there to see Stephanie, how will this all go down? Leave reviews.**

_I'm no longer your dirty little secret _**has been updated. :-)**


	15. Deadly Revenge

**Whew! I'm never doing flashbacks from another persons point of view ever again...ok I might but it'll be a while! Lol man this took forever to write this little chapter. Hope you enjoy the concept I tried to make from it. :-)**

* * *

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Paul said as he chuckled and bent down to give Stephanie a long ardent kiss. But he realized that she wasn't kissing him back the way that she usually does.

"everything ok babe?"

"yes"

"you happy to see me?'

"of course, I just wasnt expecting _you_...sooo soon! Yeah, wasn't expecting you so soon" she said with a nervous chuckle.

He looked at her weird. "Well I'm here" he said with a big smile and brought his hand from behind his back, he had a dozen beautiful red roses.

"These are for you my love"

"thank you babe, they're beautiful" she said as she smiled and took them and then looked back at Paul.

He smiled and started to serve his body left and right as if he was dodging something. "soooo you gonna let me in, or do you have a visitor?" He said as he began to laugh. "Do you have a visitor? That's funny right?" He said as he began to laugh again.

_Um, hell yeah, one you need to know absolutely nothing about_. She thought.

"come on babe, let me in" he said as he gently pushed past her.

_oh no, here it comes, Stephanie prepare yourself._

"Yo Steph whose at the do-" Tyler stopped mid-sentence when Paul walked in. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity, neither acknowledging Stephanie coming back.

Paul stared long and hard, looking Tyler up and down over and over again.

_I know him from somewhere_. He thought.

_Ah HORSESHIT!_ Tyler thought.

_This is it, my husband is gonna leave me and then I'll be stuck in here forever with Veronica, and somewhere curled up in a corner with a dead goldfish. There goes my life..again._ Stephanie thought.

_Something about him doesn't feel right, fucking car accident has screwed up my brain but I definitely know him from somewhere. _Paul thought_._

_Maybe Kiren loves me enough to plan my funeral, I told that bitch nothing red, I hate red. _Tyler thought.

_And then I'll have to become friends with some random bug crawling around on the ground because Veronica will grow bored of me._ Stephanie thought.

_Why cant I remember you!?_ Paul thought, getting frustrated and his face showing it.

_Johnny's funeral home has really nice caskets, I remember when we killed this one guy, and his girlfriend got him this sick ass casket, I swear it had a tv in it, I guess for the afterlife or whatever ya know. _Tyler thought.

_Then the bug will grow bored of me because I'll always be complaining about how my life used to be and he'll run off with my food, so there goes my life, my friend and my food And-_ Stephanie was cut from her thoughts when Paul finally spoke.

"Stephanie...who is this?" Paul asked, his eyes never leaving Tyler's for one moment.

_Perfect! He doesn't remember who Tyler is! We can totally play this off, don't screw this up Stephanie_. She thought.

"This is Tyler my-" _SHIT SHIT SHIT! STEPHANIE YOU DUMB FUCK!_ She thought.

"Tyler..." _I know that name. _Paul thought

**FLASHBACK: ****Paul's POV (from** the original: NO good deed goes unpunished)

_I remember the first time I met Tyler, he came to the house._

_**knock! knock!**_

_"who the hell is that?" I said aloud to myself._

_I opened the door and saw a man there, my first thought was that he was here to sell me something. But we live in a gated community, so how he got in here I will never know._

_"um, hello" I said suspiciously_

_"Hello" he said extendimg his hand. "I'm assuming you're Mr. Levesque?"_

_"and I'm assuming you are?" I said shaking his hand._

_"Briskley, Tyler Briskley."_

_"ok, well how can I help you?"_

_"I'm actually here for your wife"_

_"excuse me?" I asked sternly_

_he laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm her new partner on a drug case we're doing"_

_"oh," I said as I laughed. "Sorry about that, just let me call her for you"_

_"that'd be great"_

_"Hey babe!"_

_"Yeah!" Stephanie answered_

_"Could you come here for a sec! There's someone at the door for ya!"_

_"Alright" she answered_

_"so, Steph has never had to work with a partner before, what's so big about this case that she has too?"_

_he sighed. "You don't even wanna know the half of it sir, drugs are never a fun case to do alone, and they sure as hell aren't easy. It was definetly not meant to be a one man job."_

_"I see"_

_"Who is it babe?" stephanie asked._

_"a guy, he said he's hear to talk to you"_

_"Oh what's his name?"_

_"He said his name is Tyler, Tyler Briskley"_

_I turned around and saw Stephanie standing in the middle of the hall, frozen to a T._

Whats wrong? I thought.

_Stephanie took a few deep breaths and forced a smile, the same one she uses when she's mad at me and puts on a fake front around people._

_"Hello, can I help you Mr...?"_

_"Briskley" he replied with a smile. "And yes you can, actually I'm your new partner in your case with Mr. Kent." He replied holding out his hand._

_"Oh, well the firm didn't tell me that I'd be getting a partner, I'm used to working alone" Stephanie said shaking his hand._

_"But you know how these firms are, they tell you one thing and **do** another" he said hinting at something._

_"Well um, I'm gonna go" I said._

_"Ok baby" Stephanie said as she stood on her tip tops and kissed me passionately. I wasn't complaining or anything, trust me I wasn't, but this kiss felt different from all the other ones she's given me before, as if she was trying tell me something. But like every man, I ignored the obvious and smiled and then left._

**Another Flashback**

_I got back home and Stephanie said she needed to talk to me, she was hesitant at first and when she was about to tell me, the phone ring. It ringed for what seemed like forever._

_The phone rang at least 4 times before I said "you gonna get that?"_

_"Um..umm yeah" she stuttered as she reached for the phone but then snatched her hand away._

_"What's with you?" I asked with a confused face as I reached for the phone_

_"Hello?"_

_I gave her a glare_

_"Yeah.." I looked at her again. "how was your day mom?"_

_She let out a long sigh of relief_

_"Yeah, sorry about that, Steph was upstairs and I was in the bathroom" I lied._

_I watched as she walked towards our room, when I was done talking to mom, I entered the room._

_"Steph, what's going on? And no lies" I demanded immediately_

_She sighed. "I guess there's no way around this huh?"_

_"Yeah, you've run your course...now speak" she told me the whole story about how Kiren was on drugs and how Kiren owed some guy some money._

_"THE FUCK!?" I roared, standing up and clinching my fist_

_"Please calm down" she asked gently_

_"You let a woman who did drugs into our home!? Around our children!?"_

_"She never did them around the kids Paul..."_

_"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" I screamed, throwing up my arms "she did it in their home! Whose to say that one day she just didn't get strung out and offer them some or left it hanging around and one of them got curious and tried to lick it or something!?"_

_"Paul! Kiren is **a lot** of things but she loves our kids and would not do th.."_

_"Oh give me a break! A crack head doesn't know what they would and wouldn't do under the influence!"_

_"Paul.."_

_"PAUL NOTHING! And now she owes some idiot 250k, well did until she screwed that up and ran off with his money! And you had to give him 450!" I said putting my hands on my hips and tapping my foot._

_"Paul I.."_

_"WHO IS HE?"_

_"I don't know.."_

_"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I yelled pointing at her_

_"IM NOT LYING TO YOU!"_

_"Why didn't you think to tell me this before?" I said a little calmer._

_"I'm sorry, I just thought that I could handle it"_

_I sighed. "Babe, you're supposed to tell me about things as serious as this, what if this man decides to come after you?"_

_"Look, he got his money, he has **no** reason to, now can we please forget this?"_

_"**No**." I said folding my arms over my chest._

_she was about to reply when a very sleepy Dillon walked in._

_"Hey buddy, what are you still doing up?" I asked as I bent down to pick him up._

_"Couldn't sleep...too much noise"_

_"What noise?" she asked_

_"You and dada fighting" he replied as he laid his head on my chest_

_"We weren't fighting" I replied._

_"K"_

_I gave him a kiss on the top of the head. "You wanna sleep with us tonight buddy?"_

_"Yes."_

_"K." I replied_

_I walked over to the bed and placed Dillon in the middle of it._

_"Hey dada."_

_"Yeah bud?"_

_"I got into a fight today.."_

_Stephanie looked frightend by him saying that_

_"You got in a fight?" I asked. "With who?" I said tilting my head_

_"I don't know"_

_"So you got In a fight and you don't even know with who?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_I chuckled. "Well did you win?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"Good." I high fived him. "Now get some rest"_

_"K" Dillon replied as he rolled over and went to sleep._

_"Did he tell you about this?" I asked_

_"Nope, it's my first time hearing it"_

_"Oh. Well,ok" I said as he stood up and entered the bathroom, I didn't fully believe her. I took off my shirt to get my shower when I heard her say._

_"Whew, thank god"_

**Flashback. #3**

_Me and Stephanie had been fighting so much lately that I hadn't seen or heard from Stephanie all day and it was driving me crazy, so crazy that I went out and got drunk and drove around until I saw her car parked in the parking lot of a club. She was standing there facing the other direction as if she had been watching someone walk off._

_I walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulder._

_"I knew you would come ba..." She paused mid sentence, as if she was frozen with fear._

_"You knew **who** would come back Stephanie?" I asked_

_"Pa..Pa...Paul, what are you doing here?"_

_"**No**. The question is what are **you** doing here and **who** were you expecting me to be?"_

_she said nothing and stood as still as a wall._

_"So are you going to answer me or not?" I demanded_

_"Umm..."_

_"Um what?" I said inching closer._

_"Babe, you've been drinking" she said in a gentle tone._

_"And you've been cheating!" I said through clenched teeth._

_"Paul.."_

_"WHO IS HE STEPH!? I'll beat the hell out of the fucker!" I said looking in all directions for whoever the man could be._

_"Baby I'm not cheating on you! I swear!"_

_"Then why are you never home, huh? Why don't you make love to me anymore? Why do you always pick a fight with me? Why is your phone always ringing at crazy hours of the night? Huh?"_

_She glanced down and played with the heel of her foot._

_"I'm sorry" she said still looking down._

_"For what? Being an unfaithful whore!?"_

_She looked up._

_"Lets just get you home, ok" she said as she reached for my arm but I snatched it away quickly._

_"**No**! How about you have your little boy toy come and take me" I said as I turned around and started to walk towards my car._

_She ran over towards me and grabbed my arm right before I could close the door._

_"Let me go you cheating bitch!" I yelled through very slurred words._

_"Paul! Baby you can't drive home! You have to get out **now**!"_

_"Nah" I said shaking my head violently "you don't care about me"_

_"Yes I do! Baby I love you"_

_"Then why are you never home?"_

_"Because.."_

_"Because of him!" I said pointing my finger at a Justin Bieber poster. "Yeaaah, you like that little dipshit don't you!? I can sing too! I can sing better!"_

_she gave me a weird look._

_"BA..BA...BABY! BABY! BABY OHHHH!" It looked as if she was trying to hold in her laughter. "I thought you'd always be miinnnne mine! BA..BA..BABY! BABY! BABY OHHH!"_

_She bit down hard on her lip to control herself._

_"Paul..?"_

_"When I was 13, I had my first loooove-"_

_"Baby?" She said._

_"Noooooo! Not yet! That part doesn't come till I'm done!" I said in slurred words._

_She chuckled a little._

_"Come on Paul, get out, let me drive"_

_"**No**" I said_

_"Paul"_

_"NO!" I then jerked my arm away from her and shut the door and locked it and turned on the car._

_"PAUL! PLEASE! PLEASE GET OUT OF THE CAR!" She cried_

_I put the car in reverse._

_"PAUL!" She screamed as she started to bang on the window as I backed away._

_I turned to her and said in a very gentle almost heartbroken tone,_

_"I thought you loved me"_

_I then put the car in drive and sped off. I was so mad and hurt and not even aware of my surroundings that I ran a stop light and out the corner of my eye I saw a 18-wheeler coming. BOOM! Was the last thing I heard._

_I was in the hospital for a while and it took me forever to remember how to do the simple things like walking again. But things begin to get back on track for me and Stephanie and when she told me that she had to run out and go do something. I thought nothing of it until she never returned. That's when the police showed up and shocked me with the news of a lifetime, Stephanie had been arrested._

**Final Flashback**

_"Ok Kids, it's time for bed," I said looking down at my watch._

_"nooooo!" They all cried out in unison_

_"you know mommy doesn't like you staying up late, up you go, I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."_

_"ok" They said as they all gave me hugs and kisses and ran to their rooms._

_I was just about to call Stephanie to see where she was when there was a knock at the door._

_"um, can I help you?" I said as two men came to my door. One held out a badge and showed it too me. _Oh good, what's wrong with Stephanie? Was she in a wreck? I thought.

_"Mr. Levesquel your wife has been arrested"_

_"WHAT!? For what!?" I screamed_

_"drugs and-"_

_"WHAT!?" I said placing my hand on my head. "Listen, there has got to be some mistake, my wife doesn't do drugs" I paused. "Let me call my mom to come and watch the kids, we can talk about this in a minute"_

_I called my mom and told her it was an emergency, it took a while for her and my dad to get here but while we waited the police informed me of her charges and what jail she was being held in. This was more than I could handle. I got in my car and drove down to the station, I wanted, **needed**, answers._

_They put me in a small room and told me to wait while they went to get Stephanie. I just couldn't believe this. I got up and walked over towards the small window and looked out of it while I waited. Finally, I heard them bring her in._

_She came and ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tight while she cried. It took every fiber in my being not to turn around and hug her back and just hold her and cry with her, but I was too upset._

_"Paul?"_

_I said nothing_

_"Paul?"_

_I gave her silence again_

_"PAUL!"?_

_"**WHAT**!?" I said raising my voice louder than I ever had at her before._

_"Babe...what's going on?"_

_"You fucking tell me!" I said pointing a finger at her_

_"Paul, it's not what you think! I swear!"_

_"So you haven't been doing fucking drugs Stephanie!? I know you didn't sell those drugs or guns, I just know you didn't, but you **did** do drugs didnt you?"_

_She nodded_

_"And after I told you to fucking stay away from Kiren you didn't! you deliberately disobeyed me! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"NOW YOU WANT TO APOLOGIZE!?" I said throwing my arms up_

_"Paul, please don't yell" she said as tears started to flow_

_"WHY NOT!? WHY NOT HUH? THAT SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY WAY TO GET THROUGH TO THAT BIG FUCKING HEAD OF YOURS! YOU DON'T FUCKING LISTEN STEPH! YOU NEVER FUCKING LISTEN!"_

_The tears came out at full force now._

_"HOW LONG WERE YOU ON DRUGS FOR STEPHANIE?" I demanded_

_"Paul.."_

_"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" I said pinning her against the wall and getting in her face._

_She turned her head so she wouldn't have to look me in the eyes, but I grabbed her face and turned it back towards me._

_"Almost a year"_

_"THE FUCK!?"_

_she just stared at me and cried._

_"...why?" I asked in a gentle tone_

_"Because Kiren.."_

_I held my hand up. "**No**. Don't blame Kiren for what **you** chose to do, she didnt make you do the drugs Stephanie, **you** did"_

_she said nothing._

_"Come on," I said grabbing her hand "tell me the whole story, and don't leave out one thing Stephanie, I **mean** it."_

_She nodded as we walked over to the table. She sat back and took a deep breath and began to tell me her story. "It started when we went to that party and I saw Kiren.."_

_We sat there in silence, saying absolutely nothing to one another until finally I spoke up._

_"So, that's why you were always lying to me, so you could go out and do drugs?"_

_"Yes" she said softly_

_"And this entire **FUCKING** time," I said slamming my hand on the table "this Tyler guy, who I fucking let into our home, was stalking you and knew every fucking thing about us and the kids?"_

_"Yes" she said softly as she nodded_

_"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO TELL ME!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet. I was pissed._

_"Paul please.."_

_"NO!" I said pointing a finger at her "you put our fucking children's lives in danger, **OUR CHILDREN** Stephanie! Because you wanted to get high"_

_She shot up out of her seat and slapped me hard and raised her voice this time._

_"DON'T YOU EVER, **EVER**! SAY OR THINK THAT I PUT FUCKING DRUGS BEFORE OUR CHILDREN!"_

_I just stood there with a snarl on my face_

_"I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT TYLER OR KIREN BECAUSE I WANTED TO PROTECT THEM!"_

_I got in her face "CALM YOUR FUCKING VOICE WOMAN!" I said pinning her against the wall "and don't you **EVER** hit me again"_

_The shock on her face and hurt was enough to make me break down but I didn't. I've never acted like this with her before, my anger even surprised me._

_"So," I said in a more calmer tone "drugs, protected our children?"_

_"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?, if I would have told you about Kiren or Tyler, you would have tried to kill him and would have gone to the police about Kiren. They knew **every FUCKING thing** there was to know about us, even down to the underwear we wore. If we would have tried to go to the police, Paul, they would have killed our children right then and there and possibly us as well. That's why I didn't tell you Paul"_

_I said nothing as I continued to stare her in the eyes and kept her pinned up against the wall._

_"What do you want me to say?" She asked softly_

_"Did you sleep with him?"_

_"No" she answered quickly with no hesitation_

_"But yet, you got into bed with the man who tried to **rape** you? All the while I'm in the hospital and could be fucking dying for all you know and you're up there playing fucking house."_

_"Paul it wasn't like that"_

_I scoffed. "You're some piece of work you know that?"_

_"Meaning?" She said coldly_

_"Oh trust me, you **don't** wanna know what I mean"_

_"Fuck you Paul"_

_I laughed. "It's not like I'm the only guy you've fucked" I said as I let her go and started to walk towards the door._

_"So that's it? Our marriage is just gonna end?"_

_It pained me to hear her say that, I turned around and pointed at her "you did this, you're the one who decided to take matters into your own hands"_

_"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!"_

_"Oh yes you did, remember how you told your secretary to have those cameras removed from our house? You could have easily told me the minute afterwards, but you chose not to. You had plenty of chances to tell me Stephanie, **plenty** and you **never** did."_

_"I was thinking about us, about our children, I didn't want-"_

_"You were thinking about yourself" I said as I cut her off. "In the beginning, yeah, it was about the kids, but towards the end, all this secret keeping was done to protect **you**"_

_"I want to see my kids"_

_"Do you really think I'm going to bring them to a place like this Stephanie?"_

_"YOU CAN'T KEEP MY KIDS AWAY FROM ME!"_

_"And I'm not trying to" I said softly, that's the last thing I would ever want to do. "But unlike you, when it comes to our kids, I'm going to do what's best for them"_

_"You're such a FUCKING BASTARD!"_

_"Stephanie, our kids don't deserve to see their mother like this!'_

_"Then how am I supposed to see them!?"_

_"I don't know" I said quietly as I put my head down._

_"Well figure it out Paul! They can't grow up without a mother!"_

_I chuckled. "Babe, with the charges against you, that could damn well happen"_

_"Paul...please"_

_"You should have thought about them while you were out getting high!" I said, the coldness in my voice coming back_

_"FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed_

_"Well, that's just fine" I said back in an even colder voice._

_"You know what?" She said looking me straight in the eyes "now that I think about it, I **wish** I would have fucked Tyler"_

_That hurt, that pained me more than any physical thing in this world could, how could she say that?_

_"He probably would have showed me a few things or two, I mean the way that man would touch me, and kiss me...it just felt so fucking right, I mean I would get butterflies when he would come around me. He had me wanting to take my clothes off right then and there. I wish that dream I had about him, wasn't a dream, I wish he would have just taken me in that room like I wanted him to that night, boy would I give **anything** to have those moments all over again"_

_I pinned her up against the wall, tears running down my face at full force._ She can't mean that, she just can't!

_"...do...do you really mean that?" my words barely coming out clear because I was crying._

_"Paul..."_

_"DO you **mean** it?" I asked more sternly_

_She shook her head no_

_"I don't believe you" I said as I stared her in the eyes "part of you means that Stephanie"_

_I let her go and started to walk towards the door when she grabbed onto my arm._

_"Let me go," I said as I snatched my hand away "maybe your boyfriend will be the one to come and visit you from now on"_

_"PAUL! NO! Wait! Please!" She pleaded as she tried to grab me again, but I would just snatch away. "Paul I love you!"_

_I froze in my steps and turned around "I **thought** you did" I said as I wiped away a tear falling from my eye and turned and opened the door and walked out without giving her a second glance._

**Present**

Paul was silent for what felt like forever.

_maybe he still doesn't remember._ Stephanie thought,

_so since he's just standing there being all quiet and shit, probably planning on how to kill me, I should...hey, did I ever finish my subway sandwich?_ Tyler thought.

Then all of a sudden Paul snapped back into reality. "Tyler" he said calmly but with much malice in his voice. "Tyler" he repeated. He wasn't speaking directly to Tyler he was just saying his name over and over walking walking closer towards him.

"umm hi"

"Tyler..._Briskley_, correct?" Paul said, but it was obvious he didn't want a answer

_oh shit! He remembers, he remembers way too much._ Stephanie thought

"Tyler Briskley, the man who came to my house pretending to be a lawyer, Tyler Briskley the man who threaten to kill my wife and kids, Tyler Briskley, the man who tried to sleep...no **rape **my wife." Paul said calmly as he tilted his head to look at Tyler

_Nooooo! your brain isn't supposed to be this good! My god Stephanie, that's a horrible thing to say but hell it's true, that car wreck really did screw up Paul's thinking but I guess it was only for the simple stuff. _

Tyler let out a very nervous chuckle, Stephanie had never seen him like this before. "heh ehh, that's me" he said as he smiled. "but lets not focus on the negative shall we"

"Tyler Briskey...the man I'm going to **kill**" Paul said as he launched forward and grabbed Tyler by the collar and began to punch him repeatedly over and over again. Blood flowing from Tyler's mouth and nose instantly.

"NOOOO!" Stephanie yelled out and she dropped the flowers and ran over and tried to grab Paul but he pushed her away.

"YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!" Paul screamed as he began to kick Tyler then kneed him in the head as hard as he could, then picked Tyler up with ease and threw him against the wall only to be right on top of him again, smashing his head into the floor. Stephanie could see blood coming from there too. Then Paul flipped Tyler over, got on top of him and began punching him again, only faster and ten times harder. He stopped and began to choke Tyler cursing him while he did this.

"PLEASE HELP! PLEASE!" Stephanie yelled as she ran out of the room and pointed to it when she caught the attention of Ken and some other guards.

"I'll be back" Ken said to Veronica as he ran off, but she followed close behind being the nosy person she is.

"SIR! SIR! LET HIM GO! REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM HIM!" one officer shouted. Three men were on Paul and neither could remove him.

Ken held out his gun and pointed it towards Paul. "SIR REMOVE YOURSELF NOW OR I WILL SHOOT!"

"THE FUCK YOU WILL!" Stephanie screamed as she went to grab the gun, wrestling for control over it with him as another guard rushed over to help Ken. Then all of a sudden... the gun went off.

Paul stopped and looked over at the scene. "...Stephanie?"

"STEPH!?" Veronica cried. "KEN!"

"ROGERS!" One officer cried.

"ADAMS!" Cried another.

all laid out on the floor...but who did the gun hit?

* * *

**Well leave reviews LOL! :-) I screw with you guys too much lol.**

**BTW, if you want to read the original flashbacks but from Stephanie's point of view, (In order from the flashbacks of this story) it's in chapters 6,7,14, 15 and 20 of **_NO good deed goes unpunished. **Check it out if you haven't**._

_P.S. My other story **Trophy Wife**, has been updated._


	16. What all do you know?

**Whew! I'm on fire! 3 updates to 3 different stories in one night :-)**

* * *

"Where the hell is it!?" Paul roared as he and Veronica made their way through the halls.

"Take this next left, I think this is where they put the new hospital" Veronica said as she followed close behind.

They reached the door and Paul stopped, he peered in through the window, his heart broke as he saw Stephanie lying there when her eyes closed.

He opened the door and walked in quietly, he pulled up a chair beside her and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly.

Veronica just stood and watched as a tear fell down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly.

"babe, I'm so sorry this had to happen" Paul whispered, his voice thick with emotion as he kissed her head.

Stephanie awoke and her eyes popped open. She sat up straight and rubbed her face with her hands. Then she yawned and stretched. "What's up?" She asked as she looked at her friend and husband and smiled.

"Stephanie! You're okay!" Veronica squealed

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She said as she hopped down from the bed.

"Babe" Paul said as he grabbed her and hugged her

"Awwww! I wanna be in on this shit too!" Veronica said as she ran over and hugged them both.

Stephanie stood there with her eyebrow raised. "Ummm, what the hell is going on here?"

"Girl we thought you got shot"

"Yeah babe, I thought I lost you"

"Ahem" Veronica cleared her voice. "We"

"Oh yeah, _we_ thought we lost you" Paul said with a smile, looking at Stephanie.

"Well I'm fine" she said squeezing out of their embrace.

"Damn you rude" Veronica said

Stephanie chuckled. "I'm sorry" she said as she smiled at her friend. "So how is everyone?"

"Well, the damn human grand slam over here sent Tyler to ICU I heard"

Stephanie glared at Paul, he shrugged. "And what about Ken?"

Veronica put her head down. "I...I don't know"

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Well Vee you have to go see him now, go check on him."

"I'm scared Steph...what if the gun hit him and..."

"You can't think like that" Stephanie said as she walked over and held Veronica

"But I can't help it"

"I know" Stephanie said rubbing her friend's back gently. "But you need to do what's right and go check on him."

"Ok" Veronica said with a smile. "I'll see you two later"

"Alright" Stephanie said as she walked over and sat in Paul's lap.

* * *

Veronica rushed down the hall looking for the room Ken was in. When she made it to the door she stopped dead in her tracks just like Paul did. She took a deep breath and gently pushed the door open.

Ken was lying on his back with his shirt off and his torso was wrapped up. She could see his stomach moving up and down as he breathed, his right arm was gently laying on it.

She walked over and sat in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand like Paul did to Stephanie. She began to rub it with her thumb.

He stirred a little and then he turned his head towards her and smiled. "Hey" he said in a low voice.

"hi" she said softly

"How ya doing?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Good and not so good, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"I was just worried about you"

"I'm fine, it didn't get me too bad, just grazed me a little. Adams is the one who took the full shot"

Veronica gasped, "is he ok? Is he gonna make it? Is Paul and Stephanie gonna get in trouble?"

He chuckled a little. "Calm down babe, Adams is fine, just gonna be out for a month or two. I'm not gonna charge Stephanie or Paul, I understand the situation, I know where he was coming from and I don't blame him"

"Yeah, everything was so crazy it just-...wait, what do you mean you _understand_ the situation? How do you know there's a situation?"

"Babe, I'm tired and hurting a little. Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Ok" Veronica said as she stood up and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips.

"Mmm" Ken moaned, "I missed that"

"It was your fault you weren't getting it anymore" she said as she chuckled

"Well I'll be sure not to make that mistake again" he said

"I'm gonna let you get some rest ok?" she said as she turned around but he grabbed her arm.

"No, stay"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean this is the only time we're really gonna get to have with one another. Go over there and lock the door and come get in bed with me, we can watch tv...along with _other_ things" he said with a smile as he lifted his eyebrows up and down.

"You're too much" she said as she walked over to the door and locked it and then climbed into bed next to him.

She looked up at him and smiled and kissed him again before laying her head on his chest. He placed his arm on her back as he began to flick through the channels.

Being in his arms like this felt so right, it was just so perfect. But Veronica couldn't help but think about what he said earlier.

_"I understand the situation, I know where he was coming from and I don't blame him"_

How did he know? What did he know? and what wasn't he telling her? All of these questions needed to be answered fast. Was Ken linked to Tyler in some form or fashion? Veronica needed to find out, if not for Stephanie, then to find out who is really the man she is lying in bed with.

* * *

**Leave reviews**

_I'm no longer your dirty little secret _and _Trophy Wife_ **have been updated. :-)**


	17. Who are you? An unanswered question

**EEEEKK! Didn't realize it had been this long since I updated, sorry you guys :-)**

**Listen, if I'm late on updating a story just drop by my twitter ** MegaStephHHHFan** and be like** "hey! Update the damn story!" Or a "where the hell are you!? Update already!"

**Lol I promise you that you'll have a better chance of me doing so then a simple **"could you please update"**because I'll forget haha.**

* * *

"So, when are they gonna put you back on duty?" Veronica asked, as she stood there with her arms crossed watching Ken get dressed.

It had been a week since the shooting, and he was fine, but they were being extra careful with him.

"Today" he answered as he slowly pulled his shirt on, flinching when he accidentally touched the part of his stomach where the bullet grazed him. "So, what do you want to do today babe?"

Veronica smirked. "I'd tell you, but I don't think you're physically ready"

He laughed. "Please, my stomach has nothing to do with what's going on down there"

She smiled as he walked over and hugged her, holding her for a minute before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Veronica"

She smiled wide and her eyes sparkled. "I love you too" but her smile soon faded as she backed away from his embrace and walked over towards the window, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What's wrong baby?" He said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Us"

"What do you me us?" He asked as he pulled away.

She turned around to face him. "I can't do this to you Ken"

"Do what to me? I'm confused"

"This, us" she said gesturing back and forth between him and her

"What do you mean?" He said folding his arms across his chest.

"You deserve to be with someone that you can have a actual relationship with, not a jailbird who you have to sneak around to see and will get bored with."

He laughed as he shook his head. "Veronica, it's damn near impossible to get bored with someone like you." He said as he grabbed her once again, bringing them closer together.

"You mean that?" she said looking up into his eyes.

"Yes, you're always keeping me on my toes" he said with a smile.

"Ken, if we're really going to make this thing work, then imma need you to be honest with me, at **all** times"

He nodded. "Ok, I can do that"

"Starting now, what all do you know about Tyler?"

He sighed heavily as he let Veronica go."straight to the point huh?"He said as he walked over to the bed to sit on it.

He put his head in his hands for a moment before looking back up at Veronica, resting his elbows on his thighs, he entwined his fingers and rested his chin on them, leaning forward he looked Veronica directly into her eyes.

"Can you keep a secret Veronica?"

"Yes"

"**No.** I mean **_really_** keep one, one that stays between you and me, Stephanie can't know"

She thought for a moment, if Stephanie couldn't know then it had to be serious, but then again she wanted to keep her friends safe and if this secret is as important as Ken Is making it out to be, then how could she keep it from Stephanie?

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. "Yes"

He stood up and walked over to her. "Veronica, I'm not who you think I am"

She gasped, taken aback she stepped away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Don't tell me you work for Tyler and Kiren"

He shook his head. "No."

She placed her hand to her chest. "Thank god, because that's a secret I couldn't keep, I'm sorry, I would have to do what was best for Stephanie."

"And I wouldn't blame you, but that's not what I was going to tell you"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm..." He was cut off by the door coming open. They both looked at it.

"Rogers" the officer said

"Yes?"

"Locks wants to see you in his office, **now**"

Ken stood frozen for a minute before he looked at Veronica and then back at the officer. "Ok"

The officer left.

"I have to go"

"Who is Locks?"

"He's the big dog around here, he's over everyone and by everyone I don't mean police. I'm talking, FBI, Army, SEALS"

"Damn, he **_is_** the big dog"

"I know, and why he wants to see me I shall never know"

"You never told me who you were"

"I don't have time, you need to know the full story. Listen, just know that if I've done something that has landed me in trouble with Locks and I don't get to see you again, please know that I love you Veronica." He said before he lowered his head and gave her a long, and passionate kiss.

"I love you too" she said as they broke apart and he took off out the door. "But who are you?" She asked aloud to herself as she stared at the door.

* * *

Stephanie was lying on he bed doing a crossword puzzle when Veronica walked in and sat on her bed and looked out the window.

Noticing her friend's unusual quietness, Stephanie took the pillow from her bed and threw it at Veronica, hitting her in the head. Veronica did nothing as she simply grabbed the pillow and placed it to the side.

Confused, Stephanie stopped what she was doing and got off her bed, walking the very short distance over to Veronica's. Sitting down next to her, she gently patted Veronica on the shoulder.

"Hey you, what's wrong?"

"Everything"

"Being more specific would help"

"Long story short, Ken isn't who he says he is, he was gonna tell me, officer came in and said some Locks guy wants to see him and he's like the big bad dog around these parks, and he left me before having the chance to tell me everything"

"So who do you think he is?"

"I don't know Stephanie...I don't know, and that scares the shit out of me" Veronica said getting choked up.

"There, there" Stephanie said as she pulled her friend into a hug, holding her, and rubbing he back affectionally as Veronica cried. "Everything is gonna be just fine, I promise."

But were they? Who was Ken, and what was his motives and why did Locks want to see him? These questions needed to be answered and they needed to be answered fast.

* * *

**Once again guys, sorry for the delay in this story. But I'm out of high school now and I can focus more on my stories! Woo-Hoo!**


End file.
